Ladies at Tea
by Marista
Summary: The road from serving girl to Queen is not as easy as getting a crown.
1. The Eavesdropper

LADIES AT TEA by Marista

**Summary: The road from serving girl to Queen is not as simple as getting a crown. **

**A/N: This was the 2nd Merlin story I started writing. Every time I had a new idea I bumped it, until it was forgotten. Roughly 6 stories later I discovered it in my drive and decided to finish and publish it. It takes place after my story "The day after". I suggest you read that one first if you want more background about where Arthur and Gwen's relationship stands at the start of this story. Don't worry, "The day after" is a quick one shot story. **

**Now that season IV has aired this story has now become alternate universe so please don't flame me. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 – The Eavesdropper

Arthur just walked out of yet another council meeting. It had only been three days since they returned to Camelot and it felt like a years. Although he had sat in most of the meetings with his father, he could only now appreciate just how hard the job was. Instead of being the observer with suggestions, now everything rested on his shoulders. He also noticed that his perspective and judgments were receiving more challenges from the council members than his father's ever did.

Gaius had proved to be a powerful ally, and trusted advisor. He was able to show Arthur what was really going on - many of the council members were testing him. How easy or how shrewd he would be as a leader and how much could they get away with. He took comfort that this time of proving himself would be over eventually. Either when the council members finally realized they could not manipulate him, or hopefully when his father completely recovered.

He needed to read the documents in his hand in peace. If he went back to his chambers, or the throne room, more than likely he would be interrupted. Morgana's brief reign did so much damage that it would be months before things returned to something like normal.

There was a column ahead with an oddly placed window so he would have enough light to read. He could duck behind it and sit and read through everything without anyone noticing. Then he would be well prepared when he met with Lord William later today about his counter proposal.

He sat on the floor and settled into the document. For the most part the sounds of footfalls and light chatter in the hallway were easy to ignore. But something cut through his concentration like a knife 'Gwen!'– _'was that Guinevere's name?_' he thought to himself. His document forgotten, he cocked his head and gave the conversation in the hallway his full attention.

He could tell there were three women, definitely nobles. He could not distinguish their voices, and it was probably for the best. It was just a jumble of muted voices.

"Have you seen her? I'm still not sure which one she is. Every time a serving girl walks by I'm trying to figure out if it's her."

"She worked as Morgana's personal maid."

"Yes, that was as helpful as telling me her name. As if I ever noticed anyone's scruffy maid. I barely remember what my own maid looks like."

The women stopped for a moment as a girl walked by carrying a bundle of sheets.

"Howabout that one?"

"No, that wouldn't be her. She's not doing servants work anymore."

"Personally I think it's a good idea."

"Really?" "You can't be serious?" her friends responded with horrified voices.

"Sure. She can wash the prince's clothes and things herself. You know, save the royal court the funds of hiring a servant." Her friends just giggled in response.

"No, I think it will still cost money. They will need to remodel Arthur's chambers to include a washing room."

"Yes, but she can make that money back by taking in washing from other kingdoms."

"And they can put a mini forge in his chambers well."

"A forge?" asked one of the women.

"Yes. She was daughter to the blacksmith that was killed a few years ago. She can start making horseshoes for all the horses in the kingdom."

"Well, her brother is the new blacksmith. But he was knighted, so I'm not sure if he's still the blacksmith too."

"Noble blood just doesn't stand for anything anymore."

"Well, I'm more concerned about our kingdom. Arthur and his common-blood 'servant-wife' will make Camelot the laughing stock of all the kingdoms."

"No. I think Arthur will be fine in all of this. He has so many heroic deeds under his belt; it will just look like he's attracted to low class women."

"Well, I heard that this Gwen… she was on trial for witchcraft just a few months ago."

"Yes, I remember that. Some old sorcerer confessed, took her place and almost lit the entire courtyard on fire."

"Yes, but did you know they charged her with bewitching the prince to fall in love with her?"

"Do you really think that's what happened?"

"Who knows? All I know is that Lady Drew knows who she is. Says she's just a little slip of a girl. Very short, very small and of average looks. She could see no reason he would chose her over a princess of another land or over any of our noble daughters."

"Really, I heard she was beautiful."

"Either way, I guess if you dress her up properly…"

"Listen, you can put a pig in a fine dress, but it's still just a pig. Just you wait until the first banquet or event. Put that servant in a nice dress, but she's still going to look and act like a servant."

"Well, they'll have to have a talk with her seamstress. Have a maid's apron sewn onto all the royal dresses." Arthur heard more little giggles.

"Didn't you know? She is a seamstress!"

"Then she can do it herself. Wait, it's just another way to save our tax money – the royalty can now sew their own clothes too." They all chuckled again, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He's going to get tired of her, you'll see. Especially once Arthur sees that the people will not support her. The people need a future Queen they can look up to and admire. And that role cannot be filled by some common servant."

"Yes, you're right."

"She'd better hope that Arthur lives a long life. Because the second he dies, she's going right back to her hovel in the lower town."

"Oh please, they'll run her out of Camelot first, I'm sure."

"Yes" the others agreed.

Arthur could hear the footfalls as someone walked up to the group "My lady, the afternoon tea you requested is now ready."

"It's about time. We have become parched waiting."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Come on ladies, let's continue this conversation over tea." They were still laughing and chuckling as they continued down the hall.

Arthur was furious. It was for the best that he didn't know who they were; otherwise he might have had them strung up on the gallows in the morning. But at least he knew what some of the nobles were really saying. To his face, they all had only kind words.

Guinevere was so much more than a servant, and he knew she would make a fine princess and eventually become the greatest Queen ever. He could not be around her all the time to protect her. He had barely seen her in the past few days because of all the work he had. He knew she was strong and brave and could hold her own, but why not give her every advantage?

He didn't think the common man would be an issue, but the nobles… they had to respect her! Not because he said so, but because they could see her value for themselves. He grimaced as he pondered their cruel words. He would rise from the grave before Guinevere was ever cast out of Camelot.

Arthur already had so many issues he was worrying about, but this situation jumped to the top of his list. He quickly finished reading the document and set out to find Merlin. There was much to do. The main question was, who could he trust?

**A/N: You're comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I'd love to hear from you. The next chapter will be posted in a few days when I'm done editing. Thanks.**


	2. The Chamber

CHAPTER 2 – The Chamber

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Your comments were appreciated. And so our story begins. We're still in the setup up phase. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

Eight days! It had been eight days since they returned to Camelot. Gwen thought she was going to lose her mind. Being a lady of leisure sounds appealing when you're a servant, however now that she was faced with the reality of it, she was going stir crazy.

The highlights of her day were if she was able to take a meal with Arthur and sometimes Uther. Arthur had been so busy stepping into his father's role, there were few of those meals. Other than that, she had taken many walks, sewn a couple of new shirts for Elyan, picked basketfuls of flowers, shopped (or at least browsed) at every vendor in Camelot - twice.

She even became a bit of nuisance to her closest friends. While it was great to chat with her, everyone else had duties and responsibilities to attend to. They could not afford her the long stretches of time she was seeking. While there was always a guard with her, most of the time they were not her friends, and while some were friendly enough, many did not want to be accused of compromising their responsibilities. After all, they were there to be diligent and see that she came to no harm, not to keep her company.

She eventually walked into the palace kitchen and offered her help to Martha just to pass the time. However, Martha would not allow it, fearing Prince Arthur's wrath if he found out. She decided to return to her cottage and do some more sewing. She was certain Merlin would appreciate a few new shirts.

After she sat down and started her task, there was a knock at the door. It was a palace guard, not the one who was on duty with her. Prince Arthur had requested an audience with her. Her heart began to beat faster at just the thought of seeing him.

She followed the guard back, with her personal guard beside her. She followed him to one of the guest chambers and upon opening the door she found Arthur, as well as more than half a dozen other people.

Arthur walked up to her and spoke to her personally as those on the side seemed to watch with more than a passing interest. "Guinevere, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. There's just been a tremendous change in my responsibilities. I'm still adjusting to it."

"No need to explain Arthur."

He smiled at her. "I would like to introduce you to a few people, some you know and others you don't. I wanted to meet with you earlier to explain, but I'm out of time. I'm sorry."

Gwen opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but Arthur had already turned to the little group that had lined up in a semi-circle in front of the couple.

"Please introduce yourselves to Guinevere and make sure to include your role."

The first was a noble woman who looked at Gwen in a friendly manner. She immediately recognized her, but they had never had much contact. Gwen bowed head with a deep courtesy in response, only to feel Arthur's hand on her arm. She looked at him questioningly.

The woman spoke up, "Don't worry Sire, I will take care of that."

Gwen's brow furrowed in confusion. The woman turned her attentions to Gwen "I am Lady Maude. I will be instructing you in the ways of being a lady, and how to conduct yourself in court."

Gwen nodded in response.

The next person stepped forward, but this time Gwen did not react. "I am Lady Ellyn. I will be instructing you on royal protocol during ceremonies and when meeting with royalty of other lands."

Arthur watched Guinevere and she seemed to become more nervous and uncomfortable with each new introduction. He wished he had been able to follow his plan and communicate with her prior to this meeting, but yet another emergency took up his time.

Geoffrey of Monmouth from the library was next. He had barely spoken two words to Gwen, her entire life in Camelot. He smiled enthusiastically as if they were old friends.

"You already know me as we go way back. I will be instructing you in the history and laws of Camelot." She hesitantly smiled in return.

An older woman stepped forward. She was dressed well, but definitely not a noblewoman. She curtsied. "I am Violet. I will be your maid servant in terms of wardrobe. I am a seamstress to many of the nobles and will create your new wardrobe. Also, I will help in determining the shoes and other accessories you will need for your new role."

An odd man with a pinched nose was the next person. She did not recognize him. "I am Dempster, here temporarily from King Olaf's land. I will be your tutor in general knowledge. This includes philosophy, science, literature, art, mathematics and so on."

The end of the semi-circle were two women dressed in traditional maids uniforms. The first curtsied "I am Vala" and the second followed suit "I am Hortense". Hortense, the older of the two spoke for them both.

"We are your maid-servants. If there is anything that you require, please let us know."

After the last of the little group introduced themselves, Guinevere looked around at them all. Everyone was staring at her. She was accustomed to being in large groups, but as a servant she was generally ignored unless someone wanted something. She was not used to being the center of attention. At this moment, she craved nothing more than being invisible again.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. Vala and Hortense, you already have your assignments. As for the rest of you, you will be contacted in the coming days ahead as to when Guinevere will need you." They all bowed and nodded according to their respective stations and filed out of the room.

"Guinevere, are you all right?"

"I feel like my head is spinning."

"Please sit down." He guided her to the conference table. "I meant to speak with you before we met with your servants. I got tied up in an emergency, I'm sorry." He took her hand.

"It makes sense that there are things I must learn to move into a new station, I just wasn't prepared for this. And then, it's so much. Three handmaids?"

"Well, one is temporary. Only for wardrobe and the other two are for your general needs."

"Even Morgana had only me. And I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself."

"Morgana didn't have need for a group of tutors; she was not being groomed to become royalty. I know there is much for you to learn, so I thought it would take the pressure off; not having to worry about your residences."

Gwen's eyebrow knitted together "residences?"

"Ah, yes" he said softly as he pursed his lips. "You have one maid for anything you need while you're in your cottage in the lower town, and the other maid is… for your chamber here in the castle."

He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. Satisfied that she was ok with the idea he proceeded.

"I figured it would be easier for you to have a stationary place in the castle where you can take your lessons, store items, rest, or whatever you need."

She nodded, everything was still settling into her mind. "Ok. Where is this meeting place in the castle?"

"Actually we're sitting in it."

"What?"

"If you don't like it, I can get you another chamber. You know the chambers as well as anyone. Just say which one suits you, and it will be yours."

"But this is the best guest chamber in the castle." She looked around at the large rooms that were five times the size of her cottage in total. She stood and began to walk around the rooms, remembering when she served visiting kings in these exact chambers.

"You see, you can sit here at the table and take lessons." Arthur walked further into the room where the bed and wardrobe was. "As your garments are acquired, you can store them here. If you should tire, there are lounges where you can sit and rest."

She looked over at the bed. "You don't have to sleep here. But if you choose to take a nap or stay the night, it is here for you. Or even if you wanted to move into the castle…"

Gwen looked over at him wide-eyed.

"… but you don't have to. Whatever you want to do is fine."

She looked at his worried face, and her own expression softened. "I'm sorry Arthur. It's just a lot to take in. I appreciate you setting all of this up for me. I am happy that you thought so much of me to give me this."

He exhaled "I'm glad. I would do anything to make this transition easier for you."

"To be honest, I was getting bored with nothing to do all day. I am curious though, what prompted all of this?" Arthur pursed his lips, he knew she would ask this question.

"Some of the nobles expressed an interested in meeting you. Even if they didn't, when I propose it must be done in front of the royal court. I thought it would be best if you were prepared to interact with them."

"I see" she said with concern in her eyes again.

"Don't worry, nothing has been set up, and won't be set up until you're ready."

"Thank you."

"We should…" Arthur was cut off when Merlin came barging in.

"Arthur, Lord Winston and his committee need to speak with you about the construction project."

"Right. We'll speak later?" He looked at her, trying to gauge if she was alright. She nodded and smiled. He lovingly touched her face. Arthur walked out, but Merlin stayed behind.

Merlin just gave her a big smile "How do you like your new chambers?"

"It will take some getting used to. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Why? I think it's great to have such nice rooms."

"Yes. But three handmaids and four tutors. It's just a lot to take in."

"Tutors?"

"Yes. Geoffrey of Monmouth, Lady Maude, a visitor named Dempsey, Lady…"

"Oi, that's why he wanted to speak with them! I had been running delivering messages all week and then again this morning telling everyone they were meeting with Arthur, but I didn't know why. He's not the best at communicating."

"Yes, I can see that. They all just introduced themselves to me and what instruction they are going to give me."

There was a knock at the door. Gwen just stood there.

"It's your chamber" said Merlin as he smiled at her.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Come in" she called out, and Merlin's smile deepened as her voice cracked slightly with nerves.

It was Hortense and Vala. They bowed as they entered. They had a tray of fresh fruit and fresh cut wild flowers.

Merlin gave her a friendly smile, trying to assure her it would be ok. "I should leave you all to get acquainted."

Gwen opened her mouth to stop him, but Merlin was half-way out the door by then.

Hortense spoke up "My lady, we brought fruit, wine and water to leave for you to consume at your pleasure, and some flowers to make you feel at home. The Prince said you were fond of flowers."

"I am. Thank you both so much. But listen, I'm not a lady. Please, call me Gwen."

They nodded and proceeded to place the items they had brought. Hortense approached her "I can see that you have a lot to manage right now. I would like to volunteer my services as your primary maid."

Gwen cocked her head slightly, just looking at her questioningly.

"I can coordinate all your activities and take charge of making sure that you have everything you need no matter where you are during the day."

"Actually, that's a great idea. Thank you Hortense."

"My pleasure. I will have Vala bring a platter of the same fresh fruits to your home in the lower town?"

"That is very thoughtful, thank you."

"How about we start your tutoring schedule for tomorrow. Who would you like to meet with first? I can send…"

Gwen relaxed as she and Hortense began to work out her schedule for the next week.

**A/N: You're comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I'd love to hear from you. The next chapter will be posted in a few days when I'm done editing. Thanks.**

**Story Background:** For those familiar with my other stories, you may recall Vala and Hortense appearing over and over as Gwen's two maids. I just love the idea that the former servant girl would need two maids of her own. Anyway, this is the story where I came up with them.


	3. Major Adjustments

Chapter 3 – Major Adjustments

**A/N: Again, I thank you for your comments. They are appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next installment.**

It was dawn when Gwen awoke. She didn't feel as unsettled as she had the day before. She was actually looking forward to today, the lessons should be fun. She washed her face and decided to pick at the grapes that had been left there the day before by one of her maids. She still could not believe she had a maid of her own, much less three of them.

She picked out the best of her four dresses, the pink. She put the green that she wore the day before to the side, she would wash it later.

She started to heat water so she could bathe. Heated water in her wash bucket was a luxury she rarely had time for when she was a maid. There was a knock at the door. It surprised her. She hoped nothing was wrong that someone would come see her so early.

She opened the door slightly and saw Vala there with a tray.

"Good Morning Gwen. I came to wake you, help you prepare for the day. The bread for today is still baking, and Hortense will have some waiting for you in the palace. Here is some cheese to go with the fruit and some fresh drinking water."

"Thank you Vala."

She didn't really see the need for such attention, but by the time she had dressed, Vala had a basket full of Gwen's laundry and had brought several buckets of fresh water from the well. Gwen just smiled, maybe she could get used to such treatment. When she was ready, she and Vala walked to the castle with a palace guard in tow. She knew Arthur was eating in his room this morning since he had training with his knights first thing.

And now she would have her own responsibilities and schedule as well. She was excited to start this new venture even though there wouldn't be much work involved. When she entered her castle residence, Hortense was there with fresh bread, more fresh fruit, sausages and other items for breakfast. Gwen looked on; she had never had hot sausages before. This was not an item her family could afford. She had only tasted them on occasion if for some reason Morgana chose not to eat them all and left one or two. They were delicious, but cold. She sat down and took a bite, and smiled as her mouth experienced the warm meat, filled with the spicy, sage flavor.

"Did you two get to eat? Did you want to try anything?" She motioned to the hot food in front of her. She saw Vala's eyes light up and her body lurched as she was about to move forward. However it was Hortense that spoke up.

"Thank you Gwen, but this is _your_ breakfast and you should eat in peace. We have had our porridge early this morning and are sufficient."

Gwen wanted to argue, but she decided that she wouldn't undermine Hortense's authority, not until she got to know them a little better anyway. However she made sure to be very neat about the food she ate, not soiling the trays that held her untouched food. She made sure to leave a good portion of the sausages and other savory items so that the maids would get to enjoy them as well.

As the last of the dishes were being taken away there was a knock at the door.

"Enter?" called out Gwen tentatively, still not used to being the owner of that chamber.

Lady Maude entered. "Good Morning Lady Maude"

Gwen and both of her maids all bowed to Lady Maude as she entered. She looked to the servants "Leave us, please." They both nodded as they quickly gathered up all the plates and scurried away.

Gwen smiled, however Lady Maude just looked at her sternly. To the point where Gwen stopped smiling and just stood there looking uncomfortable. Lady Maude slowly walked making a circle around Gwen, basically inspecting her. Out of nervousness Gwen bit her lower lip and clasped her hands together.

Finally Lady Maude stopped two paces in front of Gwen and frowned. After a long few moments, Lady Maude's face softened. "Lady Guinevere, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable; however I needed to gauge your natural reactions so I can see just how much we need to work on."

Gwen smiled a bit "Ok. But, I'm not a lady."

"I know. However it has been determined that you will be our Princess, or perhaps even our Queen by the time you and Arthur are engaged in hand fastening. In order to be prepared you must become used to hearing yourself addressed at such. Understand?"

Gwen nodded in response.

"Your first mistake today was the way you greeted me."

Gwen looked at her in confusion, she was polite and used the proper words, she was sure of it. Then she remembered yesterday when Arthur put his hand on her arm after she bowed to Lady Maude.

"You greeted me like you were a servant. Your posture screams that you are a servant. You have to stand and carry yourself like the royalty you are destined to be. Stand up straight! Lift your chin. And don't fidget."

After what seemed like days of Lady Maude adjusting her posture, Gwen was completely drained. Lady Maude finally stepped back and looked at Gwen and appeared to be satisfied with the result. She smiled.

"I'm afraid our time is up. You will practice your standing posture for the rest of the day and if you are ready, then tomorrow we'll try to fix your greeting. Who knows, by the end of the week you might be up to walking."

Gwen wasn't sure what to make of this last statement, whether it was meant to be funny, a statement of fact, or an insult. She merely looked at Lady Maude who nodded her head and left.

Gwen let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Before she could sit down there was another knock at the door.

"Enter."

This time when the door opened it was Violet, her personal seamstress. Violet had an arm full of fabrics and right on her tail was Vala who also had a ton of fabrics. Violet started by taking Gwen's measurements.

"I don't think I've sewn nobility's clothing for someone with a peasant's body" said Violet absentmindedly.

Gwen just gave her a surprised look.

The look on Violet's face was pure terror over having possibly offended the future princess. "I'm sorry my lady. I meant no offense. You're just smaller and more lean than the noble women I've sewn for."

"No offense taken, and I'm not a lady yet. Please call me Gwen."

"Gwen" smiled Violet.

The next few hours was spent having various colors of fabric held up against her. In the past she loved to do that type of thing at the various vendors. Looking at the beautiful scarves and fancy cloths and pretending she could afford them.

However this task was no longer very much fun. She liked the simple pastel colors with simple patterns. However these shades and styles were deemed too 'common' by Violet. Gwen began to wonder why she was being consulted at all, if her opinion wasn't going to account for much.

It had been a couple of hours and there was another knock at the door. "Enter" called out Gwen.

A young man came in with a stack of books and a few parchments. She turned to see what all of this was; meanwhile there were two sections of green and yellow fabrics still draped across her body. She could feel Violet pulling the fabrics taught while the young man addressed her.

"My lady, I am the servant of Geoffrey. He has sent these texts ahead in preparation for his arrival this afternoon. He asks that you peruse them before your meeting."

Gwen opened her mouth to inquire about which texts when there was yet another knock at the door. She pursed her lips in frustration. _'What on earth could it be now?'_ She thought. "Enter".

This time is was Hortense with a tray of food for lunch. "Sorry to interrupt Gwen, but I have your lunch. Also, Lady Ellyn would like to move up her appointment with you from tomorrow to tonight after dinner. What shall I tell her?"

Gwen exhaled. She was overwhelmed, but she had to take charge. She reached her hand up and yanked the fabrics off of her torso. "Thank you Violet. I believe you have enough to begin at least one dress. Why don't you work on that and we'll continue my fittings in two days time."

She turned to the young man before her. "Please give Geoffrey my thanks, and tell him I look forward to our meeting today. Also let him know that more than likely I will not be able to review these materials prior to our lesson."

"Hortense. Please let Lady Ellyn know that that will be fine, however we will have to shorten our discussion due to the late hour."

Gwen's tone was kind, but no-nonsense. Everyone just looked at her and nodded.

"Now if you all will excuse me. I would prefer to take my lunch in private."

They all nodded as they walked out. She watched as Violet, Vala, Hortense and Geoffrey's servant all piled out of her chambers. She stood there and closed her eyes. She didn't even look at the food. She walked over to bed, grateful for its presence and fell back across it; her legs hanging off the end by her knees.

She could not believe how exhausting this was, and the day was only half over. She had no real responsibilities and yet she was overwhelmed. At this point she could only imagine what Arthur's life must be like. One thing she knew for certain, she would not add to his problems.

This experience gave her a better idea of what her role in his life would be. She wanted to be able to take the pressure off, be the person in his life that brought him peace instead of problems and pressures. Perhaps there was some way she could actually help him.

With renewed focus she got up and started to actually eat her lunch. Roasted chicken with more fresh bread, cheese and vegetables. The food was so wonderful because there were actually choice cuts of meat on her plate. She smiled as she realized she would never have to eat Morgana's scraps again if she wanted to try better foods. Just like with breakfast, she was very careful to be neat about what she ate and left good portions for Vala and Hortense.

She grabbed one of the books sent by Geoffrey and moved to one of the lounge chairs. She looked at the spine "Camelot Judicial – Volume 1 – The ruling history". The title alone almost made her fall asleep in spite of the fact that she didn't recognize all of the words.

She opened the book and there was a line of succession of kings. She was able to understand that in some cases it was their offspring, in other cases not. It went back hundreds of years. She followed it for several pages until she found Uther and Igraine with a line to Arthur's name. She saw the space where her name would be written after they were married. She would forever be a part of the history of Camelot. She chose not to dwell on that. She turned the page and there were details of the exploits of the first recorded ancient king of Albion. She settled in and began to read.

Gwen was still struggling through the first chapter of the book when Geoffrey arrived. While she did know how to read, her levels were pretty basic. A servant girl was never expected to read such materials so there were a number of words unfamiliar to her. She was quite relieved when Geoffrey arrived believing that his tutelage would bring clarity to what she was reading. What she soon discovered was that he was less interested in her actual learning, and much more interested in showing off his academic knowledge.

But the end result was that she did indeed learn more about the history of the monarchy in Camelot. A history, that she would one day become part of. Unfortunately the last few minutes of their lesson were more combative. He expected her to complete the existing volume and read the next two before their next meeting tomorrow. She managed to bring it down to the current volume. He left when Hortense arrived with dinner. 'Where was the day going?'

Hortense smiled. "Gwen, Prince Arthur is still meeting with the council members. I know that you planned to dine with him, but it does not appear they are leaving the room any time soon. I took the liberty of bringing your food here."

"That's fine Hortense. Thanks. I'll get to the food in a few minutes."

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

As Hortense walked out of the room, Merlin entered. "I'm sorry, I can't stay, but I have a message from Arthur. He's stuck with the council and can't meet you for dinner. But it looks like you already have dinner."

"Yes, Hortense knew the council was stuck and she brought this to my chambers in anticipation. Would you care for something?"

"No… well… maybe a drumstick?"

"Take whatever you like Merlin."

"Thanks. Sorry I can't stay, Arthur's waiting for me to return. Thanks Gwen." He said as he ran out the room with a mouth full of food.

Gwen decided to re-review a couple of the highlights that Geoffrey had told her. After another hour she decided to put the book down and eat dinner. It was cold, but still quite good. She was on her third bite when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She watched as Lady Ellyn practically glided into the room. She looked so regal, her nobility was practically a cloud that swam in the air around her. Without a second thought, Gwen stood up and bowed to her forgetting everything that Lady Maude said that morning.

"My lady."

When Gwen raised her head Lady Ellyn was smiling at her, but it was a slight smile. The corners of her mouth barely upturned. Her eyes held a touch of amusement and Gwen couldn't be sure, but it almost seemed like a touch of distaste.

"Gwendolyn, I am here for your lesson in foreign diplomacy."

"Actually, my name is Guinevere. But most people call me Gwen."

Lady Ellyn did not respond. Gwen suppressed a frown.

Her eyes not so subtly looked over the table that was covered with books and parchments on one side, and Gwen's barely touched dinner on the other side. The middle section was empty, but Lady Ellen merely walked away from the table into the room a few steps.

Gwen smiled at her and motioned her towards one of the couches. "Should we sit on one of the lounges?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I believe I can instruct you as we currently are."

Gwen nodded subconsciously trying to show her enthusiasm.

"So, can you name the major kingdoms and their current monarchs?"

"I know a few, but I don't know if I can name them all."

"I see. Well can you at least name the five kingdoms of Albion and their monarchy's?"

"I'm afraid I can't name them all. I know there is King Alined…"

"Never mind. And the books on the table are from Geoffrey?"

"Yes, they are my Lady."

"Then you should tell Geoffrey to add the current ledger on foreign kingdoms. After you have memorized the kingdoms, the names of the king, queen and any heirs then you may contact me. Until then, I don't see the point in beginning foreign dignitary protocol. And outside of that subject, there really isn't anything you and I would have in common to discuss. Don't you agree?"

Gwen opened her mouth to respond. Before she uttered a sound, Lady Ellen spoke. "Great. Well, I'm sure I'll hear from you in the future. After all how long could it take for even someone of your standing to memorize a few dozen names? Good-bye… Glenn." She then turned on her heels and left.

"That's Gwen!" she called out as Lady Ellen was leaving.

Gwen stood there stunned. She wasn't even sure what had just happened, but with the way she was left feeling – it wasn't anything good. She was completely drained emotionally. Her dinner forgotten, Gwen grabbed her cloak from the cupboard and decided to head back home for the evening. Part of her thought she should take the book with her and study for tomorrow, but she had had enough for today.

She had hoped to see Arthur today, but it didn't happen. She closed her eyes and smiled as she pictured his face. At least she had the hope of seeing him tomorrow. Upon opening the door there was a guard waiting for her, and Vala was walking up the hall with a pitcher of fresh water in her hands.

"Where are you going Gwen?" asked Vala.

"I'm done for today."

"If I may take a moment to grab my cloak, I will be at your cottage in a few minutes."

"NO!" the force of Gwen's voice shocked herself. Vala's eyes went big. "I'm sorry Vala. It's just that I've had a very long day, and I just need to be alone for awhile. Ok?"

"Yes, I understand Gwen. Have a good night. May I come by in the morning?"

"Yes. Thank you."

When Gwen got inside of her cottage she shut the door, leaned against it letting out a deep sigh. After she gathered herself she walked into her cottage and pretended she still lived in simpler times.

**A/N: There weren't any Arwen moments here, but don't worry they are coming shortly. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Your comments and constructive criticsism are always welcome.**


	4. Missing You

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Unfortunately, sometimes life demands all of your attention. But I'm glad to be back to write and post again.**

**CHAPTER 4 – Missing You**

Gwen woke later than usual. When she opened her eyes, Vala was already in her cottage. She was quietly setting up things for the day.

"Good Morning Gwen."

"Good Morning Vala. I can't believe I slept so late."

"It's about an hour past dawn. Some of the ladies I've worked for slept many hours past dawn."

Gwen smiled "Yes, my former mistress could sleep quite late at times." Then she promptly put any further thought of Morgana out of her mind.

"Well you deserve it. You had a big day yesterday starting your learning and all."

Gwen reflected back on yesterday as she prepared herself. She had to admit she was far less excited to see what today would bring.

As she and Vala walked towards the castle she saw Merlin walking straight towards them.

"Good morning Princess Gwen."

Gwen froze as she looked around to see if anyone was in earshot. Fortunately no one was around.

"Merlin! Don't call me that!"

He just laughed "Arthur wants to know if you can join him for breakfast?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement "of course".

"He's in the King's dining hall."

Vala left to return to Gwen's chambers to inform Hortense. Gwen continued on with Merlin. When she entered the private dining hall her heart melted. She had wanted to see him so badly yesterday, and now here was that face with that adoring smile and the eyes that called her to him.

He rose from his seat and they exchanged a hug. As they settled down to have breakfast Arthur turned to Gwen "I missed you."

"Me too."

"So how was your first day?"

She remembered how overwhelmed she felt, and she remembered the vow she made to herself. She would not add to Arthur's problems "It was wonderful".

"Really."

"Yes. There is much to learn. It's very… exciting."

"I'm so glad. What did you…"

Arthur was cut off mid-sentence when the warning bells rang. Arthur instinctively jumped up and Gwen followed suit.

"Sit Guinevere. Enjoy breakfast. I'll go see what the emergency is and try to re-join you. If I don't come back just return to your castle chambers – it's the safest place." She smiled as she nodded. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Gwen sat alone in the King's dining hall. The chamber suddenly felt large and cold. She began to wonder if this is what life would be like with him. Stolen moments between duties when he could be snatched away from her at any moment.

She waited for nearly an hour until Merlin arrived.

"Hey there."

"He's not coming back, is he?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry Gwen. There's something going on at the border so they rode out to determine the threat."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"He asked me to check on you. Make sure you made it back to your chambers. Give you his apologies."

"There's no need for that. He's got a kingdom to manage. What am I in the face of such responsibility?"

"Don't talk like that. You are everything to him. Everything!" he said as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Merlin. I guess I'd better go start my day. Lady Maude is probably already waiting for me."

"Sounds good. What are you studying this morning?"

"This morning, I'm learning how to stand."

ooOoOoOoo

The next few days pretty much flew by in the same manor. Plans with Arthur made and not kept, or kept but cut very short. She missed Arthur terribly. The latest issue is that there was a new threat from what used to be Cenred's kingdom. It was now confirmed that Cenred was dead and his kingdom was not as well organized as Camelot. The fight for his successor was in full force and they needed to keep close tabs on the situation before their issues landed at Camelot's door. And just like before, it was thoughts of Arthur that kept her going. He deserved to have the best Princess or Queen possible.

This time of trial would end one day. And when it did she would appreciate her time with him all the more.

She hated to admit it, but she was not sure what she would do without her handmaids now. Vala would arrive at her place not long after she woke. She no longer had time for the small details of her life anymore. She spent all of her time reading, studying and practicing. She had no idea that Camelot had so many laws, and ceremonies. Some she just had to be familiar with, in others she actually had a significant role – especially after she became Queen.

Reluctantly she had started to memorize the neighboring kingdoms and their monarchs. Honestly, she would be quite happy to never have to see Lady Ellyn again, however she knew she would regret it if she did the wrong thing when another King visited. Her reading skills were improving thanks to Dempsey. She learned she had a natural ability in math and science, however philosophy was another story. Just learning those 'Greek' names was making her head spin, much less trying to understand how anyone could think that air is what held the world together, among the other philosophies they discussed.

Today Lady Maude finally felt Gwen was ready to start sitting. Upon entering Gwen's castle chambers Lady Maude nodded approvingly, as Gwen was standing there waiting for her. She walked around the young woman slowly and nodded, and gave a perfect greeting.

"Very good, My Lady."

Gwen smiled slightly in spite of herself.

"Now we'll move to sitting, since it is far easier than walking. There are different types of sitting, we will start with the throne, or any other chair where there are no tables or other barriers. Watch me." Gwen watched as Lady Maude glided over to one of the big empty chairs and sat down. It looked easy enough, but then again so did standing.

She got up and motioned for Gwen to try. "Remember, it is about the bearing of the person, the attitude."

Gwen walked over trying to look as graceful as Lady Maude did and sat down. She looked over at Lady Maude hopefully. She saw Lady Maude just shaking her head.

"You look unsure and timid, as if anyone could order you out of that chair and you would scurry away, apologizing as you left. _**You**_ are Queen Guinevere and this is _**your**_ chair. No one else in the entire world has the right to sit there but you. The only other person who could sit in that chair is the King, and he never would do so because he has his own chair. Try again."

Gwen stood up walked away a few paces. "No, please start from over here with me. And stand properly first."

Gwen had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She stood near Lady Maude, straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and lifted her head. She took a deep breath and began.

"Much better this time. When you sit, don't look around. Your eyes tend to shift, like you're looking for an approval, or permission to be where you are. You should appear regal, confident and in control. Think of the King or Prince when they sat down in the royal court. Did they give you any reason to think they did not belong there?"

Gwen thought back for a moment. She focused on Arthur and the absolute confidence he displayed when he was in the royal court.

"I think I understand now."

"Then show me."

Gwen stood properly and walked over to the chair and carefully, but purposefully sat down. After sitting for a few long moments, she turned to Lady Maude who was smiling this time.

"I should have given you that speech in the beginning. Not only did you sit perfectly, but your walk automatically improved. If I did not know you, I would believe you were royalty. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, but it doesn't feel natural yet."

"Yes, but it will."

Gwen nodded. She thought about being in court and the way that the nobles would treat her and the other servants. The way they would look down on her. She didn't want to be that. Lady Maude saw the emotion pass over her face and sat on the adjacent chair.

"You look troubled. What is it, My Lady?"

"I want to be the best Princess possible for Arthur, and for Camelot. But I don't want to… become someone else. I don't want to become arrogant, or the type of person that I have always loathed."

"And you don't have to. You must look the part, you must speak the part, you must act the part. However a person of nobility does not have to be arrogant. You can still be the Princess or Queen and still be yourself. Your orders must be followed, but that does not mean that your words can't be said in kindness."

Gwen nodded. There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

It was all three of her servants carrying dresses, bags and other stuff.

Violet spoke first "I'm sorry we're early Gwen. We just wanted to drop…"

Lady Maude stood up and her posture commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"How did you just address your lady?"

Violet looked at her wide eyed, as did the other two maids. Gwen stood up. "It's Ok Lady Maude, I told them to call me Gwen."

Lady Maude just pursed her lips. She softened her tone as she spoke directly to Gwen. "I know you want to be humble. I know you want to be friendly. However, for the same reason that **I** address you as Lady Guinevere, they must as well. It is something you must get used to hearing, until it is what you become. This will help you in the transition. Understand?"

Gwen just nodded. Lady Maude's eyes turned sympathetic for a moment, and then she turned back to the servants.

"From now on you WILL address her as 'Lady Guinevere' or 'My Lady' when you are in this chamber."

All of the women nodded and answered almost in unison "Yes, My Lady."

Maude turned to Gwen again and looked at her, allowing her to decide how to proceed in the next few moments.

"Are those the dresses?"

Violet's countenance perked up again. "Yes, Gw… My Lady, they are your new dresses. If you like, I can lay them out across the bed, then we can try them on for the fit when you are done with your lesson. I also have the accessories for each. Shoes, scarves, hair adornments, satchels."

She tried to contain her excitement as she turned to Lady Maude "Can we finish up a little early today?"

Lady Maude smiled. "Absolutely. And if you don't mind, I would like to stay for your fittings."

Gwen smiled as she nodded. "Yes please, I value your counsel." However she completely missed the slight concern that briefly surfaced on Violet's face.

Violet started taking items out of the bag and laying them out. Gwen's eyebrows rose when she saw new breeches - something she did not expect. She picked up a pair of the undergarments and the fabric was finer than anything she currently had in her closet and there were delicate threaded patterns making them beautiful. She started to ask why embellish something that no one would ever see, and then it dawned on her that one day Arthur would see them. She put them back down without comment.

There were three complete dresses with all types of tiny beads and lace and fastenings. And they were absolutely beautiful.

"So pretty." She commented over and over, still not believing these were truly her dresses. "Now I need an occasion to wear one of them."

Violet turned to her "These were intended for your everyday wear. I'm only halfway through your first formal gown." Gwen's breath caught. When she looked up she saw Lady Maude nodding in agreement. She couldn't imagine putting any of them on just to walk around.

Her favorite was the lavender satin with the ivory lace trim. What was most apparent to her, is that she would never be able to get into or out of the dress by herself. She thought of Vala and Hortense as necessary while she was learning her station, but she finally resigned herself to the fact that she would need to have a handmaiden for the rest of her days.

They put each dress on her. Lady Maude had her stand, walk and sit in each garment. Violet marked where she would need to make small alterations. Some changes were due to fit; others were suggestions from Lady Maude.

Hortense and Vala carefully sorted through all of the items. Hortense spoke up "My Lady?" Gwen flinched when she realized that Hortense was speaking to her. She felt Lady Maude discretely place a hand on her arm in support.

"Yes."

"Where shall we store these items? Here in your castle chambers, or in your cottage?"

She realized she didn't have a cupboard large enough to hold the volume of these items. "We should leave them here. I don't have enough space for all of this in the cottage."

She watched as the maids began to gather the items and put them away in the empty cupboard.

Lady Maude turned to Violet. "Can you have one of these ready tomorrow?"

"Yes, it should be no problem."

"Lady Guinevere, if I may speak openly?"

"Of course."

"It is not enough to don the outfit of a lady. I would like to address your grooming." Gwen nodded. "I would suggest your maids prepare a hot bath for you, and give you hair a good wash. Afterwards they should each take a hair brush and begin to temper your hair. At least 1,000 strokes each. Lastly, Gaius should be summoned so he can prepare a remedy that will begin to soften your hands." She looked between Gwen and her maids "Can you carry this out today?"

"Whatever my Lady wants" replied Hortense as she looked at Gwen.

"I think that would be fine. I had planned to read for the balance of the day, but I can take care of both tasks."

"Excellent. I will return tomorrow at the usual time. If everything is in order, then I would like for us to take a stroll around the castle together."

"That sounds fine" said Gwen with a faint smile on her lips.

"Then I shall leave you to it. Good day my Lady."

"Good day Lady Maude."

Violet spoke up first. "My Lady, I will take my leave now and begin altering these dresses. I promise that at least one of them will be ready for tomorrow."

"That would be fine. Thank you Violet."

Then Hortense stepped forward. "Vala and I will get the bath prepared for you. Afterwards Vala will go to Gaius and get what has been requested for your hands."

Gwen had prepared enough baths for Morgana and knew exactly how much work was involved.

"I'll help you carry the water."

Hortense smiled slightly and Gwen saw a flicker of strong emotion pass across her face. She paused as Hortense spoke. "I do appreciate the gesture My Lady, however it's only putting more wear on your hands. Why don't you continue your studies and don't worry, we will take care of everything."

Gwen nodded somberly, "I guess you're right. Thank you both."

"It is our honor to serve you Lady Guinevere."

When she was all alone, she looked at her hands. They were nicer than most servants. She remembered what they looked like when she was in the palace laundry for more than a few days. But the truth is that they were not the hands of a lady. She had a few calluses and overall her hands were rough. She would follow Lady Maude's direction, but she would not concern herself with it much, after all Arthur didn't seem to mind.

Gwen sat down and started reading another of her texts from Geoffrey. She sighed, it was a litany of all the noble families in Camelot. The date of their pledge, their financial contribution and the exploits of each family. She hoped that she only needed to familiarize herself with this information. If she had to memorize another long listing of names she would scream.

In no time the bath was ready. Gwen stood behind the partition and she suddenly felt a little self conscious to stand naked before her maids. She grabbed her shift and placed it against her body as she emerged.

Also, she had never had a true bath before. The closest experience is when she would sometimes bathe in the river, but those occasions were rare. She couldn't help by sigh in pleasure as her body sank into the hot water for the first time. The feeling was wonderful, so incredibly relaxing. She sank down into the water getting her hair wet.

Vala excused herself. "I will go see Gaius about the hand treatment, then I'll go to your cottage to fetch a fresh dress, My Lady?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you Vala."

Hortense had a sponge and soap waiting by the side of the tub. Hortenese helped her wash her back and her hair. Unfortunately the towel which she had rested in a chair slipped off and fell into the water.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady. I didn't bring an extra."

"It's Ok Hortense, I'll make due. I think a portion of it is dry."

"No, it's unacceptable. I'll go the laundry and fetch a fresh towel."

Hortense left in a rush, to get a fresh towel. She was grateful for Gwen's calm and forgiving nature and only hoped that she would not change.

Gwen enjoyed the sensation of sitting in the warm water. There was no one there, so she indulged herself like a child and slid her head under the water. There was a knock at the door while she was under, but she didn't hear it. Nor did she hear when the door opened.

Arthur only had a few minutes. He could have dinner with her tonight, and decided to deliver the invitation personally so he could see her. Even though he couldn't stay long, he just wanted to see her face.

He was a few feet in the room, he was about to turn around to leave, thinking it was empty. It was at that moment that he heard the splash. Gwen's head popped up out of the water. Arthur shifted on his feet surprised at the splash. The sound of someone in the room caught Gwen's attention.

"Hortense?"

She wiped the water from her eyes as she turned and saw Arthur there. When their eyes locked they both froze. Although the soapy water came up pretty high, Gwen instinctively covered her torso with her hands. Arthur had never seen such a sight. So much of her beautiful caramel skin exposed. Her wet curly hair clung across her face, neck and shoulder in the most appealing way. He just wanted to move a particular loch of hair off of her shoulder to cascade down her back. He was mesmerized with this thought, to the exclusion of the indecency of such an action, and whether Guinevere would want it.

Gwen's brow furrowed together. Arthur wasn't leaving. He was just standing there staring at her like he was in a trance or something. She called his name, but he didn't answer. He began to slowly walk towards her. If he came too much closer, there was no way she could shield all of her body from him.

Arthur heard her call his name. _'Yes, call to me my love'_ he thought. Gwen was desperate. She shifted and she felt her knee hit against one of the sponges. She quickly grabbed it with one hand, while covering herself with the other and she threw it right in Arthur's face. The wet sponge seemed to do the trick. He looked at her with comprehension, and quickly looked down at the wet sponge cradled in his hands.

"I'm sorry" he almost whispered as he quickly turned on his heels and walked out the door, the wet sponge still in his hands.

After he walked through he leaned back against the door. He could not believe he was about to touch her while she was in such a state, and without her permission. It was as if he had no control. He could not get the image of her bare skin out of his mind. Her shoulders… her arms… He wondered if she knew how completely she owned him.

Hortense turned the corner with two fresh towels in her hands. She saw Prince Arthur leaning against Guinevere's door. He was just standing there staring off into nothing. When she came closer she noticed the drops of water on his face and shirt and the wet sponge cradled in his hands.

As she approached she bowed. "My Lord."

He cleared his throat. "You are responsible for her bath?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"In the future, you will make sure the door is locked when she is having a bath, am I clear?"

She kept her face neutral as she nodded in understanding. "Yes, My Lord."

He handed the sponge to her and walked off down the corridor. Hortense swallowed as she opened the door. She figured now she would see the extent of Lady Guinevere's forgiveness.

When she entered she saw Gwen jump and cover her torso. "It's only me, My Lady. Are you alright?" she asked as she locked the door.

"I'm fine. Arthur just walked in on me."

"Yes, I saw the Prince in the hallway."

"I hope he wasn't too gruff with you."

"He wasn't, but it would be well deserved if he was. That was another major mistake. I'm so sorry, My Lady."

"Don't worry Hortense, no harm done. He didn't see anything; it was just… awkward for a moment."

Hortense put the sponge on the edge of the tub, and Gwen looked at it "Very awkward."

Both women's chuckled. By the time Gwen was dry and behind the privacy screen, Vala had returned with a fresh dress, the blue one. Gwen felt bad. She was trying hard not to bother Arthur, at least until the major issues of the kingdom were resolved. But, she would make a point to drop by his chambers later today. Hopefully he could spare a minute so she could apologize to him. She didn't want to throw things at him, but she couldn't think of any other way to stop him.

After she was dressed and mostly dried, her maids each took one of her new hair brushes and began to work on her hair. She rubbed some of her new hand crème from Gaius on her hands and proceeded to continue reading while the maids tended to her hair. Gwen had never had time for the luxury of brushing her hair; actually she didn't even own a brush until now. She primarily used a comb that Morgana had given her. Her concerns before were only that her hair did not get in the way of whatever duties she had to perform that day. She found the sensation of the brushes going through it very soothing. It even made the task of reading the history of the noble families easier.

Afterwards Vala styled it for her adding fresh flowers like Gwen normally used when she did her hair. After her dinner she decided she would go find Arthur and apologize to him. She went to the council room first and discovered it empty. Then she went to the main dining hall. Uther was in there dining alone. She pursed her lips and decided to look for him in his chambers. She discovered Arthur there, also dining alone.

After he responded "Enter" to her knock, he looked up to see who it was. His eyes lit up with happiness to see her, but then he almost as quickly lowered his eyes back to his food.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meal. I guess you're upset with me, I'm sorry I threw…"

"Guinevere!" Arthur stood up quickly. "You're not the one who needs to apologize, I am. I came to your chambers today to invite you to dinner, and I lost all sense of myself when I saw you. You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm so sorry. You should never have to defend yourself from me. It's just that I have never seen…" He closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself, as he put the image of her in the tub out of his mind. "I'm sorry if I scared or offended you. Can you forgive me?"

"Arthur, I have to admit I was concerned. But at no time was I ever in fear of you. And as for being offended, truth be told, I'm flattered."

"Really?"

"Yes. To think that you can look at me and be overcome… I am humbled and honored."

This made him smile. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then would you sit with me?"

"I'd love to."

After they sat down he took another long look at her. "You look… different."

Gwen realized, that she never looked in the mirror. She was so preoccupied with the thoughts of her encounter with Arthur.

"It's my hair. Vala and Hortense brushed it out for me after my bath per Lady Maude's direction. I have to admit I haven't looked at it. Will you excuse me?"

"Please."

He watched her as she rose and walked to the mirror against his wall. He smiled when he saw her take a step back. Gwen had no idea that brushing would have such a profound effect on her hair. The curls fell together in an almost orderly pattern. Her hair looked thick, lush and shiny. She had to admit it made her look more like a lady, but she wasn't ready to utter such thoughts yet.

"Wow. My hair looks wonderful, I have to thank Vala and Hortense later. I guess there's something to be said for having your hair brushed with 1,000 strokes. But it's still a bit much."

He had a slight smile on his lips as she returned to her seat. "Well you deserve it. That and so much more."

She blushed. He cared so much for her, she could not disappoint him.

They sat talking and sharing about how much they missed each other. Neither cared to rehash the mundane duties of their day. They simply enjoyed spending their time together, until Guinevere yawned. With the arrival of Merlin to pick up the dinner dishes, Arthur allowed Guinevere on her way with a simple chaste kiss on her lips.

After she left his heart ached. He longed for the day that she would be sleeping in his room, and he would never have to say good-bye for the evening again.

**A/N: As promised there were some Arwen moments. I hope you weren't disappointed. There are some other more juicy scenes on the horizon. Your comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. The next chapter will be up in a few days. **

12


	5. The Lucky One

**A/N: So sorry again for the long wait. Just when you think you have a handle on life, something else happens. To make up for the long wait I lengthened the chapter a bit with an extra Arwen scene at the end that I think you will enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5 – The Lucky One**

The next day when Gwen walked to the castle she hoped for another impromptu breakfast with Arthur. But she saw the horses being prepared and she knew he would be going out on patrol or something. When Gwen arrived at her castle chambers with Vala, Lady Maude was already there waiting for her. Hortense was setting up breakfast. She was about to explain Lady Maude's presence, but Lady Maude spoke up first.

"Lady Guinevere, I hope you don't mind that I turned up early. But I wanted to be here to supervise your wardrobe for today if we are to walk the castle."

"I'm honored. Thank you."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door, it was Violet with two dresses in her arms.

"My Ladies" she said as she bowed. "I was able to complete two dresses, so there is a choice for what you might like to wear today."

Lady Maude nodded in approval. "Excellent work Violet. Lady Guinevere, when you're done eating your maids can start getting you ready."

Gwen found herself a little excited and a little scared at the same time. Lady Maude stepped right in and supervised everything. She started by having Vala and Hortense brush her hair AGAIN for 1,000 strokes. Getting dressed to take a walk was much more intense than Gwen expected. Violet insisted she wear her new undergarments with her new dress.

Gwen remembered that at times it did take awhile for her to dress Morgana, but this was madness. Even with four women there supporting her it took nearly three hours to get the dress on properly with the right shoes, the right necklace the proper hairstyle. Lady Maude was insistent that everything be perfect. There were no plans for her to interact with anyone, however she still had to look the part in every way.

At last Lady Maude declared them done and she invited Gwen to take a look at herself in the mirror. Gwen walked over to the mirror and was in shock. She barely recognized herself. Her hair was even silkier and more beautiful than yesterday. The front was delicately pulled back so it wouldn't fall in her face, however her hair was free to cascade about her back and shoulders. Her lips and cheeks were stained with rouge and there was a bit of charcoal on the edges of her eyes.

Her dress was a mixture of a beautiful rich blue like the ocean highlighted with cream silk with lace on top of it. The lace had been embroidered with fine gold threads highlighting the intricate pattern. There were inner sleeves that covered her arms in cream silk with a long outer sleeve of blue meant to flow as she walked. The gown had a train on it, but in addition there was a piece on the back like a cape. This also had the cream fabric on the inside.

She walked towards herself in the mirror and gasped at the silhouette and color and motion that it created as she walked. The garment was heavier than anything she was used to wearing. As she felt the fine fabric against her fingers she knew for sure that she would not forget herself in such a garment. Then there was the addition of the matching adornments for her hair, the necklace and the shoes. The majesty of it automatically made her want to walk straighter and taller.

She looked over at the other women and they were all smiling broadly at her with approval in their eyes.

"You look like a dream, My Lady" said Hortense.

"Yes, just beautiful" chimed in Vala.

Gwen turned to Violet "Everything you have done here is magnificent. I can only imagine how long it took to do this stitching."

"Thank you my lady. It was my honor. Your third dress will be ready tomorrow. I will have two more for you to try on in a few days."

"Thank you Violet."

"Ready to take a walk My Lady?" asked Lady Maude.

Gwen nodded. She felt her heart start to pound. But this was a good first step. Her first walk in a lady's gown should not be at court or some event. She had to be comfortable with all this by that time.

Hortense ran to the door and opened it. Lady Maude led the way out and Gwen followed just a step behind her. She stopped when she heard someone gasp. She looked over to see her guard for that day staring at her with a look of appreciation and shock on his face. Gwen immediately felt herself start to lower her eyes and shrink back at the attention. Lady Maude merely cleared her throat and gave Gwen and meaningful look. Gwen nodded and remembered herself. She nodded slightly to the guard in response to his reaction, then squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She fell into step next to Lady Maude.

They began to casually stroll around the castle, guard in tow, but Lady Maude kept her in areas not frequented by the nobles. She felt that the process should be done in stages, and conversing with other noble women should not take place just yet. Gwen was surprised by the looks she received from everyone. She caught the attention of nearly everyone who walked by. She even saw a few people that she knew. She thought her friends who were still servants would stop to speak with her, but they would bow their heads respectfully as they continued past her.

It was then that she realized they were treating her as they would the other nobility. She would have to find a way around that. She and Lady Maude engaged in casual light banter as they had started to practice two weeks ago. Then Gwen was startled by a familiar voice.

"Oi, look at you."

She smiled as she looked to see Merlin almost running towards her. She should have known that she could count on Merlin to treat her normally.

"You like?"

"Yeah, you really look like royalty. Has Arthur seen you yet?"

"Actually I hadn't planned on seeing him. We're just walking around the castle so I can get used to… all this."

"Well, he has got to see you. He's in the square off the west wing doing drills with some of the knights, I was just heading there. You should come with me."

Gwen looked at Lady Maude, who nodded in agreement "I think it's a great idea. It's not far from here and it's not the kind of activity that attracts nobles, so I don't think we'll run into anyone."

"See. Let's go" said Merlin excitedly.

"Wait. You're coming too, right Lady Maude?" asked Gwen.

"Of course."

The knights were in the process of making a defensive formation together, huddled together with their shields up. Arthur was making corrections and adjustments with them since they had to accommodate for where to place the newest members in their ranks.

He was calling out orders, and suddenly stopped mid sentence. The knights remained as they were, but Sir Leon broke ranks slightly to see why Arthur stopped mid sentence. He followed Arthur's line of sight and saw Lady Maude, Merlin and Guinevere approaching.

Sir Leon was in such shock that he stood up, completely breaking formation. "My word" he said.

Other knights then followed suit curious about what Sir Leon was commenting on. Eventually everyone was standing there watching Guinevere approach. Some looked at her in awe over the transformation, while others were still trying to figure out who this beautiful noblewoman was.

Gwen stopped two feet from the dumbfounded Arthur.

Gwen decided to continue the formalities of her training. She nodded her head to Arthur just like Lady Maude taught her "I'm sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to interrupt your practice. Merlin thought you might want to see me in my new dress."

Arthur found his voice after just standing there staring at her. He smiled "You look… You look like…" Arthur couldn't find the words.

"Are you pleased?"

"Beyond pleased. I can't believe… I mean I knew… But, look at you."

Gwen just smiled. She heard a sound to her right and turned to see the group of knights standing there. Some, like her brother were just smiling while others fell into a stupor like Lancelot who was just gawking at her with barely concealed desire.

"Good day, Sirs."

There was a staggered response of "Good day, My Lady" and other greetings.

She turned her attention back to Arthur "I shall take my leave now. I believe Lady Maude and I have some lessons to resume. And I believe you were in the middle of something."

"Uh, yes."

"I'll see you later if time permits?"

"I'll make sure time permits."

"Until then." She inclined her head "My Lord."

Arthur nodded his head in return and responded "My Lady." His tone almost reverent.

She turned with Lady Maude and they headed back into the castle. Arthur continued to watch Guinevere's retreating form. It took all of his self control to remain where he was and not follow after her.

It was Gwaine who said what was on everyone's mind. He strode over to Arthur. "You are one lucky man." There were sounds of agreement coming from the group of knights.

"Yes, don't I know it." This was met with more sounds of agreement. Their response finally cut through the haze Arthur was in. He saw that all of his men were staring after her as well. This did not sit well with him.

"I never said break formation. Back in position, all of you!" shouted Arthur.

Gwen and Lady Maude were en route back to her chambers.

On the way back she saw Lady Drew and Lady Ellyn walking together. Gwen felt her stomach drop. She hadn't seen Lady Ellyn since they met weeks ago. But she had seen Lady Drew many times in the hallway and knew that the woman did not like her. Whenever Lady Drew would look her way she could see that look of near disdain in her eyes.

Gwen hoped they would ignore her as they normally did, but the women changed their direction and headed straight for them. The only thing that gave her comfort is that she felt her dress was fancier and prettier than what either of them was wearing. She didn't really care about such things, but she knew they did.

Lady Maude whispered to her "Let me address them. You're not ready to run with the wolves yet."

Gwen looked at Lady Maude who continued quickly "Eyes forward. Look confident."

In less than a minute the four women were standing face to face in a little circle. Gwen inclined her head to Ladies Drew and Ellyn the way she had been taught. But she noted that neither looked at her nor acknowledged her back. But they did bow their heads to Lady Maude.

"And where are you off to?" asked Lady Drew.

"Guinevere and I are out for a stroll. And yourselves?"

"We are on our way to the chamber in the west hall for tea of course. Will you be joining us today Lady Maude?"

"No, not today."

"Well, I see your efforts are paying off. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was seeing someone of consequence." She inclined her head to Gwen with the last of her statement, but didn't actually look at her.

Gwen felt her anger rise, but her face remained neutral. Her years as a servant who could never express their true emotions served her well in this situation. She easily heeded Lady Maude's instructions.

Lady Maude responded "Thank you Lady Ellyn. I've found Guinevere to be a most adept student when it comes to picking up the 'simplicities' of noble etiquette."

Lady Drew looked Gwen over not so subtly "How surprising, but then again even a horse can be trained to do basic tricks. Not that I'm comparing her to a horse."

Lady Ellyn chimed in "Well, some lessons are harder than others. It's been nearly a month and I've yet to be summoned. I guess it is more difficult than I expected to learn the names of a few neighboring kingdoms and their royal families."

Gwen began to wonder if they would continue their entire conversation about her as if she wasn't standing right there. This was worse than anything she had to endure as a servant.

"I'm glad that you mentioned that area. It's something that she memorized within a day, however there just hasn't been an opportunity to summon you. After all, it is an area of lesser importance."

The corners of Lady Ellyn's lips moved downward and yet she still had a fake smile plastered on her face. Gwen couldn't figure out how she managed it.

"But there is an observation I made after spending much time with Guinevere."

"Really?" said Lady Drew sarcastically.

"Yes. I've observed that unlike most noble couples, Guinevere and our Prince have a rather communicative relationship. They discuss _everything _with each other. Perhaps you should spend your time being grateful that she is not the vindictive type. Because if she was… one might find their noble family falling out of good graces with the future King."

She saw Lady Ellyn physically draw her shoulders back in defense and Lady Drew's face scrunched up a bit.

Lady Ellyn addressed Gwen for the first time directly "Dearest Guinevere, surely you know that we have your best interests at heart. Anything said in jest, was merely meant as a jest." She smiled sweetly.

It did not escape her notice that Lady Ellyn finally pronounced her name correctly. Gwen allowed the corners of her mouth to turn upwards slightly. "Of course."

"And I'm ready to assist you whenever I am summoned."

Lady Maude spoke up again "I'm sure she'll be calling on you soon, just make sure you are ready and _'waiting'_." Lady Ellyn's face became tense, and Gwen couldn't understand why. "Now ladies, Guinevere and I have matters to see about, if you will excuse us. Good day."

"Good day" they both responded.

"Enjoy your tea."

They walked in silence until they re-entered Gwen's chambers. Gwen was burning with questions about the exchange she witnessed.

Upon entering they found Hortense there with trays of food.

"My ladies. Did your walk go well?"

"Very well" responded Lady Maude.

"I knew that it would. Lady Guinevere I have your lunch here waiting for you. I also brought extra portions and a plate if Lady Maude wishes to join you."

"That's a great idea. Will you stay Lady Maude?"

"I would be delighted."

"Thank you Hortense. You're always thinking ahead." She noted that Hortense stood just a bit straighter and a bit prouder after the compliment.

"My pleasure, Lady Guinevere." Hortense served the food and poured the water, then she went to do other chores around the chambers.

As they were about to start their meal Gwen looked at her dress. "Oh no, I should take this off. I don't want to eat in it."

"Actually I think it's good practice. I know your dress is new and you're excited to have it, but please remember that this is an everyday dress for you now, nothing special."

"Even so, I don't want to soil it."

"Actually I'm glad we're eating together. It can become another lesson. Start by placing the napkin on your lap instead of using it just to wipe your mouth. Be slow and purposeful with every bite and always put small amounts on your fork to lessen the risk that any will fall off. Then…"

After following Lady Maude's instructions precisely, they began to eat.

"I have a few questions about the conversation with the ladies."

"I knew you would. But first let me apologize for making assumptions about your relationship with the Prince. These women are like vipers and the thought that you might actually speak with the prince about their behavior should mitigate some future issues."

"I don't understand. Why would they not assume I would speak with him."

"Many of the noble marriages are by arrangement, or to achieve a goal like greater political power, status, wealth, but not usually by love. Often they don't even enjoy each others company. Very few nobles speak to their spouse more than what is required, which is why they tend to have separate chambers coming together only for matters of sexual relations."

"I see." _'No wonder they're so mean, they're unhappy'_ she thought to herself. She thought about when Arthur was almost forced to marry Princess Elena.

"And the last comment you made to Lady Ellyn seemed to upset her, why?"

"Pride is another trait very common with nobles. Essentially I called her your 'lady in waiting', which is something I knew would not sit well with her."

"I don't understand."

"It's like calling her your servant."

Guinevere's eyes went wide. "Are you trying to make her an enemy?"

"Not at all. I was just trying to send her a message to be mindful of her place. When you marry Prince Arthur you will be Princess Guinevere and all of the kingdom will serve you. I know goading her like that doesn't seem very nice, but that is how the nobles in her circle interact. That's why I didn't want you to speak with them."

"I get it now. Running with the wolves, because of how vicious they can be?"

"Exactly."

After the meal was complete, Gwen was just ecstatic that her new dress was still pristine. "I want to thank you Lady Maude, for all you're doing for me. Especially dealing with the other noble women."

"It is my honor" she said as she smiled.

"You're so different than the others. You have a real gift for teaching and you have a sincere and gentle heart."

"Not all nobles are like Ellyn and Drew. There are exceptions, but they are few and far between."

"You're an exception."

Lady Maude smiled again and bowed her head. "Thank you. I must make a confession to you Lady Guinevere. I believe you also have a good heart and can be trusted with my secrets?"

"Of course."

"I gratefully accept your comment about my kindness. However, I think it boils down to one thing… I was not born noble."

"You weren't?" Gwen said in shock.

"No. I was a maid. Not even one as high as your former station, where I had my own mistress. I worked in the palace laundry. Lord Atherol noticed me as I would walk the halls of the palace. He was enamored of me and approached me for courtship. We kept it secret for fear of scandal, which of course there was when he declared he wanted to marry me. He went to the king and received special permission. I went from Maude the laundry maid to Lady Maude in just a few weeks. I had the benefit of going through similar lessons with another maid turned noble. She showed such kindness to me and made the transition easier. And I'm glad that I can now in turn help someone else."

"I had no idea. I'm surprised, I never thought Uther would allow such a union."

"He wouldn't. We lived in King Godwyn's realm. We moved to Camelot a couple of years after we married."

"I thought highly of King Godwyn when he was here. He seemed to be a kind man."

"Yes he is. However nobles are nobles no matter what kingdom you're in. In spite of learning how to be one of them, they would not accept me. My husband saw how unhappy I was, and we moved to Camelot. Since no one here knew me as a former maid I was able to live my life without ridicule. I was free to raise our children without fear of them being ostracized."

Lady Maude saw the concern develop in Guinevere's eyes. "Lady Guinevere, I would not worry about the nobles here. Your situation is far different than mine. Since I was just another noble woman there was nothing that required they interact with me, or get to know me. Once you marry Arthur you will be THE Lady of all Ladies in Camelot. You will have real power, so to disrespect you would have consequences for their lives. And since they **have** to interact with you, I know that you will win them over."

"I guess you're right. Besides, packing up and leaving Camelot is not an option for Arthur and me. I have to make this work."

"It will work."

"At least I have one friend in the nobility" said Gwen tentatively. As she looked at Lady Maude and swallowed.

Lady Maude smiled "Yes, you do."

"One last question?"

"Of course. Ask as many questions as you like."

"What is so important about the ladies having tea together? I remember when Morgana used to make a big deal about it, and then one day she stopped. I was glad because I hated serving tea in that setting."

Lady Maude sat for a moment. "In a nutshell the politics and battles of men are fought in court or on the battlefield. But the politics and battles of women are fought at tea. Or at least it is in Camelot."

"Really?" said Gwen with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"It may seem like chatter, and some of it really is mindless gossip. But quite a bit of it are alliances that are formed. Men are perceived as having the power, but many women have a great deal of influence over their husbands. So the power truly lies with the women. The course of events at court can be changed with a conversation over tea. Planting of a thought… dispelling of a rumor… promise of a favor…"

"Morgana was definitely interested in power. I wonder why she lost interest?"

"She lost interest when she lost her power."

"You mean she had her powers back then?"

"No. I mean that she lost her political power. You see Camelot has been without a Queen for some time. When Morgana came of age, she became the closest thing to a female monarch. She had Uther's ear. She used this status to make herself the center of all the women's politics. Everyone flurried around her, trying to curry favor. And to sit at her table was a mark of status. But when Uther threw her in the dungeons it was revealed that she didn't have the influence over him that she claimed.

"She was no longer the most influential, the most listened to. And there were always a few empty seats at her table, and she would not humble herself to go to another's table. Shortly thereafter she stopped coming to tea."

"Wait… so when I marry Arthur…"

"That's right; you could be the most influential woman at tea. The position guarantees you a certain level of respect. But if you don't present yourself properly you will have no influence. Even a Princess can be a laughing stock."

"I'm not interested in their politics. I probably won't even go to tea."

"That is your choice and your right. However because the events at tea affects the events at court you would serve your position better if you knew what was going on. You could use your influence to help the Prince in his own political issues. Don't discount it, it could be a great help to him."

Guinevere sat pondering her words. Then she looked at Lady Maude. "Would you teach me how to conduct myself at the ladies tea?"

Lady Maude only smiled "My Lady, it has been threaded through my lessons since the first day. But now that you understand, now that you are ready, we can go deeper into the politics of tea."

"Thank you so much Lady Maude. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are a clever girl Lady Guinevere. You would have figured everything out for yourself eventually. All I'm doing is helping you find your way faster."

"Your words are kind. I thank you."

After Lady Maude left Gwen chose another of the dozens of books waiting for her attention. She sat near the window and read until she heard a knock at the door.

'_Hortense with dinner'_ she thought to herself.

And as she predicted it was. But to her surprise, Arthur was right on Hortense's heels.

Her face lit up when she saw him. He smiled "I hope you don't mind that I dropped by. I thought perhaps we could dine together?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

Hortense quickly and quietly began to set up the food she had with her. She nervously looked at the door and let out a sigh of relief when Vala practically ran in with a second plate and additional portions of food.

As they ate Gwen felt almost giddy inside. Arthur always looked at her with love in his eyes. But he seemed to really appreciate the additional grooming. His looks seemed to be more intense. Or perhaps he was reacting to her, to the fact that she felt beautiful in these clothes.

After dinner they sat together on her couch. The both sat askew so they could look at each other as they spoke. He touched her hand a few times. Then he did something he had never done before. He reached his hand up and touched her face as he stared at her with a look on his face that Guinevere could not decipher.

"What is it Arthur?"

He continued to stroke her cheek as he answered "You're just amazing. So clever, so graceful, so beautiful and so much wisdom. I am just so lucky to have you."

She smiled at his comment. "I think everyone would agree that I'm the lucky one."

He just shook is head as he looked at her. "You are wrong. There are many men out there who would be honored to have you with them. Good men who would love and care for you."

"You didn't have to climb over a plethora of men to get to me."

"Plethora? Nice word."

"Thank Dempsey. He's helping me expand my vocabulary."

"It may not have been a plethora of men, but I see how others look at you. And if I weren't with you, I know they would be seeking your affections."

"Well, I don't know any woman in the kingdom that would turn away your affections."

"That's true. But I'm the Prince. I could look like a toad and behave like a donkey and they would still welcome my affections. Between the hoards of daughters of nobles and the princesses of other lands, to find someone like you, to find someone who is genuine and who truly loves me for me…"

"But Arthur, you are handsome, and a good man. Even if you weren't a Prince the women would still adore you."

He frowned. He had to make her see. "If I hadn't been able to reclaim my father's kingdom from Morgana, if I had to flee to another land and become a lowly pig farmer would you have stayed with me?"

"Of course" she said without hesitation.

"And that's why I'm the lucky one."

They stared deeply into each others eyes, and fell into a long, slow, deep, sensuous kiss.

**A/N: This chapter originally ended with Gwen longing for Arthur as she walked back to her cottage pondering her conversation with Lady Maude. I honestly like this ending better. I plan to upload the next chapter within a week. Keep your fingers crossed that nothing else goes haywire.**

**As always your thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcome. I would love to hear from you.**

13


	6. Hard Lessons

CHAPTER 6 – Hard Lessons

**A/N: I can't believe I'm apologizing again, for the same reason. Again the trials of life proved to be too much, especially when my hard drive died. Thank God I had back-ups otherwise it would have been a very long time for me to update. There was always an Arwen moment at the end of this chapter, but I revved it up a bit since you had to wait so long for an update. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was late as Gwen sat in her castle chambers. Geoffrey of Monmouth had just left her chambers only a few moments earlier. She shook her head. The days were starting to go by at a blur. And on top of that it had been more than four days since she'd seen Arthur. He had gone on another mission taking Merlin and a few of the knights with him. He arrived back in Camelot this afternoon. She waited for him in his chambers, so she could greet him, but he never arrived. The information learned during the mission was so critical he went into a council meeting straightaway. She probably would not see him until tomorrow.

Gwen just sighed. Her head seemed to be swimming with facts, figures, customs, protocols and politics at all times now. And just when she thought she was getting comfortable with her future role, something always came to throw her off track. She sat back in one of the chairs and started thinking about the lesson she and Geoffrey had just reviewed. She picked up the volume and looked it over again, hoping that somehow the facts that she had learned in the review had somehow changed. But the facts were still the same. If she married Arthur, she would eventually become Queen of Camelot. And because of her lessons she now truly understood what that meant.

Arthur would be the sovereign; however she would have a lot of power on her own. The only one in the kingdom who could overrule her orders would be Arthur. Without a natural heir, she would be named his regent. And if anything happened to him… she would automatically become ruler in his place. She sighed again. She wanted Arthur, not his kingdom.

The only thing that could save her from this fate would be if she had an heir that was of age to rule. If her eldest child was under age she would have to rule until he or she was old enough. If she had no children at all she would be expected to marry another royal or at least a noble and produce an heir with him. And on top of that, she would still be the ruler of Camelot.

She felt so small, so insignificant. She was not worthy of this level of responsibility. She was gripped with fear again, a fear that made her toes turn cold. Uther had been right all along. She was just a servant and Arthur should have his eyes on a woman who could handle such responsibilities.

She wanted to run away, but she loved Arthur too much to ever leave him. Not to mention she would die if she saw him in the arms of another woman. Her tensions had been building for the last few weeks, and finally the tears began to fall. What could she do, she was trapped.

She thought of Arthur and how strong he was for everyone. She resolved within herself that she had to be equally as strong. She wasn't worthy of him, she knew this now, but she would give him her very best effort. It was the least she could do. She grabbed one of her new lace handkerchiefs and began to wipe her eyes. When she looked at the tear stained cloth she marveled. Only a month ago such an item would have been so precious to her that she would barely have touched it, much less used it to wipe her eyes. Then she looked at the stack of them, in varying colors. They were newly arrived from Violet, who promptly confiscated all of her old handkerchiefs.

As she sat there pondering, she remembered that she set up her meeting with Lady Ellyn for tomorrow. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to face this woman anymore.

There was a knock at the door. "One moment."

She had no idea who it was, she quickly put a little water on her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. They were still puffy, and slightly red but at least she was presentable.

"Come in." Her heart soared, it was Arthur. She was so happy to see him. He was smiling until he saw her face. He quickly entered her chamber and pulled her to the couch.

"What is it Guinevere? What's wrong?"

Arthur had too many responsibilities to worry about her petty issues. She was able to command a genuine smile when she said "Everything is fine." And it was, because he was with her.

"But you've been crying."

"It's nothing of consequence. You came for a reason, what was it?"

"I missed you since I've been away. I came only to see you."

"I'm so glad that you did." She put her hand to his hair, and used her thumb to stroke his cheek.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. With you sitting here with me, nothing in this world could be wrong."

Arthur pursed his lips and nodded. "Well, before I walked into this chamber something was wrong. Was it one of the nobles? One of your tutors? Are you in need of anything."

"Everything is fine, and you have provided more than any woman could ever want."

"So you won't tell me?" he said with a touch of hurt that she didn't notice.

"There's nothing to tell."

He nodded as he took her in his arms. She could not see his expression, otherwise she would have seen the concern and hurt in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, she really wasn't going to tell him. What was this secret she would not share with him? Was it a problem she felt he could not handle? A threat that she wanted to handle on her own, like when her brother was kidnapped?

He thought about that time not too long ago. She did not come to him; it was Merlin that she spoke to. It was Merlin that convinced her to confide in him. He was wounded… again. He wanted to be everything to her, just as she was to him. But it would seem that Merlin may be something to her in a way that he could not be… yet. He decided to let it pass until he could speak with Merlin later. For now, he would enjoy her while he could.

When they pulled back from each other, he could see a marked improvement in her eyes. If he had come but a few minutes later, he would not have known she ever cried today. Which made him wonder how often did she cry?

"I haven't spoken to you in so long Arthur. Tell me of your days."

"And you will tell me of yours?"

"Yes."

They spent the rest of the time sharing the events of their lives since they had last talked. He shared with her the results of his mission. It was very successful and he learned exactly what was needed to protect Camelot from its latest threat. She listened, she understood, and even made great suggestions about ways to implement their current protection plans. It would have been perfect to Arthur if he hadn't seen her puffy eyes when she first opened the door. He listened intently as she spoke about her lessons, but he could not decipher what would make her cry. He would have to fix this somehow.

ooOoOoOoo

Arthur walked back to his chambers with mixed emotions. He walked in to find Merlin there, actually working. He was cleaning up a mess from when they abruptly left for their mission.

He was about to order Merlin out so he could spend some time alone to think, but then he remembered that Guinevere might tell Merlin her problems.

"I need to speak with you Merlin."

Arthur's somber tone made Merlin's head pick up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Have you spoken with Guinevere since we've been back, or before we left?"

"No, she's always cooped up with her tutors, and her studies. I didn't want to bother her."

"Will you go and speak with her. There's something wrong and she won't tell me what it is."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dropped by unannounced to see her. She was glad to see me, but her eyes were puffy and slightly red. She had been crying. I tried to find out why, but… she wouldn't tell me." Arthur paused for a few moments. "She… trusts you Merlin. Confides her secrets to you. Would you speak with her and find out what's troubling her?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Merlin could see the hurt on Arthur's face. "I'm sure there's nothing to tell. But I'll be happy to go and speak with her."

"Discretely Merlin. I don't want her to know I sent you."

"Ok. But then it may take a few days for me to find the right moment for a casual chat."

"Just let me know when you find out as soon as you can."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin walked out of Arthur's chambers, and all thoughts of tactfulness and finesse immediately flew out of this mind. Gwen was crying? What would make his friend cry?

He made a bee line straight to her castle chambers. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

She had already returned to her cottage for the night. Merlin made a beeline straight for the lower town, but was interrupted by a summons from Gaius. His talk with Gwen would have to wait until tomorrow.

oOooOooOo

Gwen took a deep breath as she waited in her chambers. She shouldn't be nervous. After all, Lady Ellyn was only a tutor. She was there to be at her service. Part of her wished that Lady Maude could be present, but she had to learn to stand on her own.

Today when she got to her chambers she had the maids help her into one of her new dresses just as Lady Maude had suggested. She didn't bother with jewelry or having her hair brushed, but she was still more formal in any event. When she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door she adjusted her posture and focused on keeping her composure.

Lady Ellyn was cold and distant, despite the fake smile on her face. But at the same time she was thorough in her lesson.

Gwen learned about the particular customers and greetings for each kingdom as well as the idiosyncrasies and preferences of each ruling family.

When it was all over Gwen felt knowledgeable, but drained. She was grateful that Lady Ellyn's assignment was small. Lady Ellyn stood there looking at her. Gwen couldn't take it anymore; the question left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"What is it Lady Ellyn?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I can see your disapproval of me in every word, every gesture and every glance. I have done nothing to you. So what is it? What is it about me that you find so terrible?"

Lady Ellyn's fake smile finally disappeared as she took a hard look at Gwen. "You want to hear the truth?"

"Yes."

"And I have your word that what I say will not be repeated to the Prince?"

"Of course."

"So be it then. You are wrong in so many ways. It's not you personally. The position you are being groomed for, is something my daughter has been trained for since birth. Something all the nobles train their daughters for, in hopes that they will one day move from nobility to royalty. The thought of the role being taken by a dirty little peasant is abhorrent. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes" answered Gwen as she continued to look Lady Ellyn in the eye. "If the thought of my becoming Arthur's wife is so abhorrent, then why did you agree to teach me?"

"I'm doing this at the request of my husband. He is happy that I am helping in spite of the fact that I'm wasting my time."

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she saw the meaning of Lady Ellyn's statement. "You don't think he's going to go through with it?"

"It has not been announced at court, and most nobles still don't even know who you are. Nothing is finalized until you go through the hand fasting ceremony. I suspect that the Prince will wake up before it gets to that point and choose a proper wife for himself. Evidently he likes what you are doing for him, but that doesn't make you worthy to be the next Queen. Besides he can always keep you around as a consort."

"I am not bedding him. My honor is in tact."

Lady Ellyn merely smirked. "So be it then." The smile returned to Lady Ellyn's face as if she had just put on a mask, and her voice returned to its normal sweet tones. "If there are no other questions, that will conclude our lesson for today. Let's have our final review next week and then the two of us will be done."

"That sounds fine. I'll send one of my maids to arrange the meeting."

"Good day Guinevere." Lady Ellyn turned and left.

After the door closed Gwen put a hand on the chair to steady herself. She let out a long deep breath as she shook of that encounter. She felt proud that she had been able to hold her own with someone like Lady Ellyn, even if it was for only a few hours. She could not believe the things that Lady Ellyn said, but at least she knew the truth, she knew what some of the nobles really thought of her.

In a moment of reflection she heard Lady Ellyn's words again _'Of all the beautiful, refined young ladies of the nobility, why would he choose you?'_ Her words sounded eerily close to what Uther had asked her mere months ago _'Why would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?_'

Neither of them believed she was good enough. She began to wonder what Arthur saw in her. She swallowed back fresh tears and took a deep breath as she put the thoughts out of her mind. Instead of breaking her down, she allowed those hateful words to build her up. She would study hard and she would be the best Queen she was capable of.

Gwen sat down to resume her reading. Now that her familiarity with certain words had increased her lessons were becoming easier and easier. And she found that she actually enjoyed reading much of the literature assigned by Dempsey. She could do this, and now her resolve was strengthened all the more.

She was surprised by the knock at the door. Her next appointment wasn't for several hours. It was Merlin, carrying a bunch of wildflowers.

"What's all this?" she said with a smile.

"From Arthur, just to say he was thinking about you."

"Really?"

Merlin ignored the question as he stepped in her chambers. "How have you been? We don't get to talk anymore, you being all prepped to be Queen and all."

"Merlin! Arthur is not the king."

"No. But he will be one day. Even if Uther recovers, Arthur will still become king one day, and you will be his Queen."

She just nodded her head as she smiled. He saw a shift in her eyes, something that spoke of uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. I can see it in your face."

"You wouldn't understand Merlin." She quietly added as she looked away "no one would."

"Try me. Let's sit down and talk, we haven't done that in a while."

"I'd like that."

To Merlin's chagrin she started to ask about HIS days and what was going on with Uther, Gaius, the knights, the other servants. She seemed to want to discuss every subject except what was bothering her.

It was only after an hour and a half that Merlin was able to reflect the conversation back to her. The only subject she willing to discuss were her studies and the things she learned. Merlin was about to give up when he saw a flash in her eyes when he asked about her studies with Geoffrey.

It took awhile of prodding, but he was finally able to get her to admit some of what was troubling her. When she finished speaking he sat a moment contemplating everything she told him.

Most women in her situation merely had to be concerned with becoming good wives and good mothers. But she needed to concern herself with issues that were far from the station she was born to. The responsibility of being a good princess, eventually a good Queen and perhaps even a wise ruler. In the future she would deal with Kings, the nobility and matters of state. And she would be mother to the future ruler of Camelot. Her motherly wisdom would not only shape a life, but it would shape a kingdom. She was now saddled with a future she felt woefully unprepared for. Merlin knew 'exactly' how she felt. Exactly.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this. There are many women who would give their left arm to be in my position. I have no right to complain."

"Gwen, our futures, our destinies are curious things. But I know you'll do fine. Have you discussed any of this with Arthur?"

"Oh heavens no. He's running the kingdom now that Uther is… in this state. He has so much to think about now… the knights, the army, the kingdom, his father, our enemies, our allies, the council, the nobles, the people. I cannot add to his concerns, I want to help him with his burdens, not add to them."

"He's already burdened."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows there's something troubling you. It would be easier if he knew so he didn't sit around wondering and worrying."

"He's worried? I had no idea. I should… Hey, did he send you?"

Merlin just smiled at her as he considered honoring Arthur's request for secrecy.

"Yep. But don't tell him I told you." She smiled.

"And the flowers?" Merlin gave her a knowing look, they both laughed. Gwen actually felt better now that she voiced her feelings to someone.

"I need to speak with him, I'll…" There was a knock at the door. "Oh no.."

"What's wrong?"

"I have an astronomy lesson now. I was supposed to be reading, not talking"

Merlin looked at her sheepishly "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it was time well spent."

There was a second knock.

"Enter" called out Gwen.

She saw Dempsey with his pinched face standing there with books under one arm and a long metal tube under the other. Both she and Merlin looked at him questioningly.

Dempsey saw them looking at the apparatus. "The telescope for your astronomy lesson."

Dempsey entered and began to set up the telescope by the window. She had forgotten that the star-watching lesson was today. This meant it would be her first night sleeping in the castle. Her chamber in the castle gave her a perfect view compared to her cottage. The only other option was to stay in a field, but it was winter and the nights were colder. It didn't make sense to return home so late, so she would sleep here.

"I'd best be on my way."

"Thank you Merlin. I appreciate what you said to me."

"Since you have a lesson now, maybe I should suggest to Arthur that he come see you later?"

"That's a great idea, if he has the time."

"How late are you going home?"

"I'll actually be sleeping here tonight. I won't be able to see the proper stars until quite late."

"I'll let him know."

She turned her attention to Dempsey who had just finished with the telescope.

"Before we begin, do you remember our last lesson about the universe?"

"Yes."

"Summarize it for me."

Guinevere pursed her lips, took a deep breath and began "We live in the center of the universe. And… the sun, moon and stars move in circular motions around us."

"Very good. The constellations you are looking for tonight…"

oOooOooOo

It was getting late, Dempsey had long since gone. Gwen's maids had just left. They seemed more excited about her first night in the castle than she did. Especially Vala, who wanted to sit in her ante-chamber and wait until it was her bedtime. She wanted to tuck Gwen in like a proper lady. But Gwen didn't know how late she would be up looking for the stars that Dempsey showed her in the book.

So she allowed them to help her get dressed in her bedclothes, but then she sent them on their way. She remembered putting Morgana to bed and afterward she still had a list of things to do for herself before she could lay her own head down. Then she had to return at dawn before Morgana woke with breakfast in hand. When you were a servant, life wasn't fair. Perhaps in time she could persuade Arthur to make the peasants life a little easier.

She sat on the chair and looked through the telescope. She didn't like it. The images were fuzzier than her naked eye. But she had to admit she could see things that were much further away like they were closer. She bit her lip as she focused. She was close to seeing the constellation Dempsey described. She saw the two stars next to each other. If she slowly moved the telescope upwards, she should come across the red star. But she still couldn't see it. She was getting frustrated. Dempsey would be back in the morning and she would not be able to answer his questions. She went back to the double stars and tried again.

There was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Vala had come back.

"Enter" she called out.

If she hadn't been distracted by the telescope, she would have noticed the heavier footsteps.

"Vala, I told you to go to bed. You don't…" she stopped when she glanced up and saw Arthur standing there. Her heart leapt as it always did when she saw him. Her work immediately forgotten, she stood up to greet him. It was at that moment, she realized she was only in her bedclothes. She stopped as she shyly crossed her arms in front of her body to shield herself.

The thick fabric was warm, and he couldn't see through it, but without the benefit of the layers she normally wore, she felt naked.

Arthur lowered his eyes when he saw her discomfort.

"I'll come back another time."

"No!" she said a little too forcefully. "Just give me a moment."

She put her old robe back on.

"Ok, I'm decent."

"Your maids should have been here for you. I'll have a word with them."

"Please don't. I sent them away for the night. I've been putting myself to bed since I was a child. I don't see the need for help now."

"Well, what if I wanted to put you to bed?" he said teasingly.

"I might make an exception in your case."

"Might?"

She merely laughed. He walked over to the bed and lifted the covers for her to slide under.

"I can't. I'm in the middle of an assignment. Dempsey is teaching me about astronomy. I have to look through that thing and find the constellations on the page."

"And then what?"

"I have to be able to describe the formations around it. Explain how they relate to the other constellations and how it can tell me what time of year it is."

"You don't seem enthused."

"I'm just frustrated because I can't find the red star. But also, I don't see the point of this exercise. The weather will tell me such a thing, I don't need the stars."

"As a monarch you may have to travel to another kingdom where things are different. But the stars are constant wherever you go. If you learn to understand them, you won't be at the mercy of others to tell you what's going on."

She had never thought about how such a skill would fit into her new role, but it made perfect sense.

"So what star can't you find?"

"Don't trouble yourself Arthur; you have more important things to concern yourself with."

"But I want to help you." She started to dismiss him again, but she remembered her talk with Merlin.

"I would appreciate your help." She was surprised when Arthur's face lit up. Arthur sat down with her, and together they found the star.

She had to admit she rather liked working through her project with him. To her surprise, he was a rather good and patient teacher. She was well prepared for any questions Dempsey could throw at her.

Now that the project was finished, she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Arthur."

"I'm happy to help you… with anything" he said with emphasis.

She nodded. "You want to know about the other day."

"Yes. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"No one had done anything to me. I had just completed my lesson with Geoffrey. We reviewed the chapter on the protocol for succession of the monarchy."

He sat looking at her with rapt attention in his eyes.

"I had only though about being with you, being by your side, supporting you. I didn't realize…" her voice trailed off.

"Go on" he said gently.

"You're so brave, so strong… you are always going out on these dangerous missions. It's just that I didn't realize I would rule if you didn't come back from one of those missions. Or even in the short term, to run the kingdom while you're away."

"I understand. You feel woefully unprepared for such a job." She just nodded figuring Merlin had filled him in. Then Arthur continued and uttered a thought she had not fully shared with Merlin. "You have doubts about whether you can make the right decision, or that people will even listen to you."

"That's exactly right. How did you know?"

"Because that's how I feel."

"But Arthur, you were born for this and you've been training for this since you were born. I was trained to work hard, and do as I was told. I love you Arthur, and I want to be with you, but I wonder if your father was right. If you married a princess of another land you would have your match, someone who would have the training to rule."

Arthur nodded as he listened carefully to her concerns.

"Do you remember Princess Elena?"

"Oh yes. Your father wanted you to marry her."

"That's right. How do you think she would fare, running a kingdom?"

"Well… she was socially awkward, but I'm sure that had nothing to do with her ability to rule."

"I see. And Princess Vivienne?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose…"

"What about any of the other princesses you've ever met?"

"There was only one other… Princess Carling."

"And do you think she could rule Camelot, or another kingdom?"

"I suppose, I mean…"

"Don't you see? The only thing that gave these women a claim is that they were born into their station. It doesn't mean they know what they're doing or that they will be good rulers."

"Yes, but..."

"Do you love Camelot?"

"Yes."

"Do you love its people?"

"Yes."

"Guinevere. You are in this situation because I love you and I want to be with you. I want you by my side always. But if I did not believe you were capable of ruling, you would not be here, despite my feelings. You are fair, you are wise, you are kind and you are thoughtful. You are not afraid to stand by your beliefs and speak up for what you know is right. What more can anyone ask of a leader?"

"I suppose. But I didn't grow up learning how to stand, sit and talk like a lady. I didn't grow up knowing the ways of court and politics."

"So what? That doesn't matter to me. It never did."

"If it doesn't matter, then why did you arrange for me to have all these lessons?"

"I did it for you." Her eyes showed her confusion.

"This is a big step, a big change in your station. Even if you were becoming just another noble woman it would be a big change. But you will be more than that. You will be royalty and subject to the attentions of everyone. I know what that's like. I don't want you to feel unsure of yourself or intimidated or out of place. I don't care if you walk perfectly, I do care that you are equipped to handle any situation."

"I understand now. No matter what it would be a challenge, this preparation will make it less of a challenge."

"Right. I'm sure you've seen over the years the nobles can be quite difficult."

"Yes, don't I know it."

"Anyone in particular giving you a hard time?"

She thought of her chat with Lady Ellyn and put it out of her mind. Those thoughts were nothing but poison. "Let's just say, you chose well with Lady Maude. She is teaching me how to handle the 'wolves' as she calls them."

"Wolves?" he laughed. "I couldn't have said it better."

Guinevere yawned in spite of herself. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"No need to apologize. I'm just happy you decided to stay in the castle tonight. Now let's get you tucked in."

She stood and looked at him shyly as she tugged at the belt of her robe. Arthur looked away again, giving her privacy.

After she lay in the bed, he grabbed the end of the blanket and brought it up to her neck.

"I feel like a little girl."

He saw down on the end of her bed. "Perhaps I should tell you a story, help you off to sleep."

"Ha, ha."

"Good night my love."

"Good night Arthur."

He leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. He sat looking at her lying among the fine linens. She couldn't tell what was on his mind as he stared at her. Almost as if he was trying to memorize her face or something.

For Arthur it was a sight he had imagined so many times. How she would look laying in his bed. This was not his bed, but one day very soon she would lie among his pillows just as she was doing now.

Without thinking of it, he leaned in for another kiss. This one longer and deeper than the previous. Longer and deeper than he intended. He was overcome by the feel of her lips from this angle. She was so warm, so soft and so inviting. His torso began to shift towards her as he began to rest his weight on her. He felt his desire for her rise as it had so many times, but this time he completely lost control. He felt himself harden in desire for her. He pulled away quickly and just sat on the edge of the bed, surprised by his own lack of control.

He bowed his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. She sat up and reached a gentle hand to touch his back. Her touch was not helping.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute" he said as he stood up. Fortunately, his tunic hung low enough and loose enough to cover the evidence of his desire, however a careful observer would see the slight evidence of a bulge. He just needed to calm down, but that wasn't going to be possible with her in the room. If he could get back to his chambers, some vigorous exercise would help him out of this state.

"Good night Guinevere" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Good night Arthur" she said as she lay there and pondered his odd behavior. Despite her concern the soft bed lulled her off to sleep within moments.

Arthur self-consciously pulled at his tunic, and became more flustered when he realized that this highlighted his problem, instead of hiding it. One floor and thirty some odd steps and he was home free.

"Sire" Arthur's heart dropped when he heard Merlin's familiar voice.

"Not now Merlin."

"What's wrong?" said Merlin as he fell into step next to his friend.

"Nothing. It's late and I'm going to bed."

"Ok. I'll get you all tucked in."

"No. Not tonight. See you in the morning."

"Wow, did Gwen upset you or something?" The mention of her name put her at the forefront of his mind again and again fueled his desire for her. Arthur subconsciously tugged at this shirt again.

The nervous motion caught Merlin's attention and that when he saw the protrusion from Arthur's private parts.

Merlin's eyes bulged and he couldn't suppress a little chuckle. "I see. She didn't upset you at all. Quite the opposite I would say."

Arthur just turned and looked at him, like he could choke the life out of him.

"I know… Shut up Merlin."

Arthur opened his mouth and before he could utter a word, Merlin added on "And if I breathe a word of this to anyone, you'll make my life miserable."

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now go away."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when Merlin finally turned and left him. He could swear he heard Merlin chuckle as he walked away.

Three hours later, Arthur was in his chambers exhausted and very sweaty. Three hours of intense physical workout left him with just enough energy to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Merlin would have to change the sheets tomorrow. He knew Merlin would fuss, but right now he was too tired to care.

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far. The next chapter will be the last. And Hopefully I can deliver it in a timely fashion. Your comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

16


	7. Chapter 7 Mean Ladies

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far. This is not the last chapter. Read my notes at the end of the chapter for a full explanation.**

**Story Note: The comments were especially funny for chapter 6. And I would just like to say for the record that Arthur was in his room doing sit ups, push ups, sword fighting, etc for 3 hours. He was not in his chambers jacking off for 3 hours. LOL. I've written fic for other shows, and I have to say that Merlin fans are the best!**

**Chapter 7 – Mean Ladies**

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Gwen found herself sleeping later and later. She thought she would always rise before dawn, but that wasn't turning out to be the case. Perhaps she really was turning into a Lady. She opened her eyes and saw her little cottage. Her table filled with books and fresh strawberries. Vala already had water on the stove heating up so she could bathe. Having heated water everyday was another luxury she was fast becoming accustomed to.

"Good morning my Lady."

"Good morning Vala."

"I put out your blue dress so you can walk to the castle. Remember that today we need to go to the castle early. Lady Maude wants you to wear one of your noble dresses today for a walk around the castle."

"I remember. Thank you Vala."

Gwen retreated behind the curtain to bathe and get dressed. When she finished, she and Vala exited her cottage to walk to the castle. It had been raining off and on the last two days. For the moment the skies were clear, but they would need to walk cautiously to avoid the mud puddles. As they came into the castle courtyard a horse drawn cart sped by and ran through a particularly deep puddle. It swerved to avoid splashing a noble woman who was walking nearby.

Gwen, Vala and their palace guard escort were generously splashed with the muddy water. The driver never gave them a second thought. They plodded along, no longer needing to be careful since they were both thoroughly muddy.

When they got to Guinevere's chambers, Lady Maude and Hortense were already waiting for them.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lady Maude. "What happened to you two?"

"We were splashed by a cart racing through a mud puddle" replied Gwen.

Hortense gave Vala a long hard look. "You should have thrown yourself in front of her."

"Hortense, Vala is just as wet and muddy as I am. Besides, it happened so fast, there's no way she could have jumped in front of me, nor would I ever ask her to."

Hortense nodded "Yes my lady."

Gwen suppressed a smile when she saw Vala stick out her tongue at Hortense behind her back. Then she felt Lady Maude touching her hair.

"This will never do. There is mud in your hair now. No, no. This will never do." Lady Maude turned to Vala and Hortense. "A hot bath is required, and her hair must be washed and brushed."

Gwen turned and looked at her "Lady Maude, isn't that a bit much? We can just rinse out the parts with mud in a bowl of water."

"My lady, I must insist."

Gwen just looked and nodded. Lady Maude had never steered her wrong. If she said it was important, then it was.

"Make haste and get her cleaned up. Extra brushing on her hair. I need to deliver a message, then I will return to pick out her clothing."

Lady Maude saw the maids move into action, but not as quickly as she would have liked. "Make haste you two, the bath will take time and there is much to do."

"Yes my lady" they both answered, almost in unison as they moved faster. As Maude turned to leave the room Gwen spoke up.

"Perhaps we should just take our walk tomorrow?"

"No!" said Maude a little too forcefully. She stopped and took pause. "I have plans for you to speak with some of the nobles today and this gathering of nobles will not take place tomorrow."

"I understand. Thank you Lady Maude."

And with that Maude turned and hurried out of the room. _'I wonder what all that was about'_ Gwen thought to herself as she sat down. She wasn't allowed to help prep the bath water to preserve the softening of her hands, so she began to eat her breakfast.

By the time Gwen was done eating the bath had been prepared. After she sat in the hot water she insisted that Vala go and get herself cleaned up. There was no time for Vala to return home, so she cleaned up in Gwen's chambers and put on Gwen's old green dress that was sitting in the closet. After all, one day she would not need it anymore.

Per Lady Maude's instructions they thoroughly washed her hair.

She was sitting in her robe, in one of the chairs by the fire when Lady Maude returned. Both of her maids were brushing her wet hair.

Lady Maude began to go through Gwen's closet and selected a gown, shoes, and everything else. Gwen observed the rushed, but thoughtful movements.

"Lady Maude, why all of the fuss? I've been on a castle walk with you before."

"As I mentioned you will certainly speak with the nobility today. I wish you to look your absolute best."

Gwen felt silly for asking such a question "Yes of course. Thank you for looking after me."

"It's my pleasure my Lady."

When Gwen's long lochs were finally dry and brushed to Lady Maude's satisfaction they began the process of dressing her in what Gwen considered to be one of her finest gowns. A gown, that she thought should be reserved for special occasions. She would rather have worn one of the others that was less adorned, but Lady Maude knew what she was doing.

When they finished with Gwen, everyone stepped back to look at their handiwork. The three women just stood looking at her. Lady Maude had a satisfied smile on her face, while the maids looked at her with awestruck expressions. Gwen turned from them and faced the mirror. She almost gasped at her own reflection.

She barely recognized herself. "My word." She whispered. She moved her hand from side to side almost to make sure the mirror reflection was actually hers. Between the rich lavender dress with cream lace and pearl accents to the earrings, the necklace, it was perfection.

"I believe it's time. Will you walk with me Lady Guinevere?"

"I would be honored."

They moved towards the door as the maids began to clean up the mess. Lady Maude looked at them both. "You both should join us."

Both of their eyes lit up, although Hortense tried to hide her excitement. The four women left Gwen's chambers and proceeded to walk down the hall. Guinevere and Maude in front with Hortense and Vala close behind. Bringing up the rear was a palace guard.

They started walking slowly. Gwen couldn't be certain, but it seemed as if Lady Maude was measuring time.

"So we are just going to stroll around the castle and grounds?"

"As I mentioned you will speak with some nobles today. There is a gathering of sorts in the throne room. It is the perfect place for you to ah… mingle."

"The throne room?" said Gwen with the concern evident in her voice.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything. You are more than ready for this. Just relax, remember who you are, remember your training and you'll be fine."

"I don't know about this Lady Maude. Attending the royal court as a noblewoman? Perhaps in a couple of weeks..."

"Lady Guinevere, you are ready for this. Believe me, you are." Maude looked around for a moment. "I'm losing track of the time. We need to go. Come on."

Guinevere's heart started pounding. 'Walk tall, don't look down, chin up, be confident…', Gwen thought to herself.

"Stop whispering to yourself. People will think you're mad."

"Oh, was I saying that out loud?"

"Yes. Do not worry my dear Lady, all will be fine. You are ready."

Lady Maude reached out and took her hand. Guinevere began to feel at peace as they walked hand in hand down the halls. That is until they reached the doors of the throne room.

Gwen had been here hundreds of times at Morgana's side. This was the first time attending of her own accord. Since she could stand where she wanted, she decided she would find some place in the back where she could observe and ask Lady Maude questions. She would speak with as few people as possible. Then she remembered that Arthur would be there too, that helped ease her nerves as well.

When the doors opened, court was already in session. To her dismay Lady Maude made a slow straight walk right to the front of the room.

Gwen wasn't sure, but she felt like all eyes were on her. She also thought she heard whispers as she walked. And indeed, there were whispers.

Lady Willow frowned slightly as she turned to her friend.

"What land is this princess from?"

"Don't know" replied Lady Devon.

"Well I'm just glad he gave up on the whole servant thing. Whatever happened to that dirty little peasant?"

"She's probably back in the kitchens plucking a chicken."

"Well, I still say he should have chosen one of our noble daughters of the kingdom."

Lady Devon considered her associate for a moment and asked. "How is your daughter? I know it's been some time, but from the look on her face I guess Lady Margaret was still hoping…" She looked over to a group of young women standing near the wall. None of them looked very happy, but one in particular had a profound look of bitterness on her face. More bitter than one should look at that age.

Lady Willow just frowned. "Doesn't matter anymore. He chose a servant over my daughter and now a princess over a servant."

"Which means he's fickle. He could always change his mind back to Margaret."

"Indeed." Replied Lady Willow with a hopeful smile. She didn't notice her friend smirk mockingly.

"But I can see why he would choose this princess. She's quite beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Said Willow grudgingly. "I wonder where she's from?"

"Her bearing is impressive, so it must be a wealthy kingdom. And look at that gown, it's magnificent."

"Humph. I've seen better."

"In what life?"

"You're right. At least this is someone worthy of being royalty of Camelot."

"And look at that cow Maude. Figures she would weasel her way in. She was probably waiting outside by the gate for her entourage to arrive."

A nearby Lord cleared his throat and the two women ceased their whispers.

Guinevere could swear all eyes were on her as she walked forward with Maude. But she put the thought away as a trick of her mind. As she got closer to the front of the room she saw Arthur's face. He seemed happy, but at the same time his face was a swirl of emotions. She wanted to run up to him and ask him what was wrong, but this was not the time or the place. She would make it her priority to see him this evening. And why on Earth was he wearing his formal dress robes and crown at court? The nature of this gathering must have changed.

She saw the place in the front where Maude was intending for them to stand. It was closer to the front than she would have liked, but she was near Arthur, so it wasn't all bad. Hortense and Vala took up positions next to her just like she had done with Morgana.

As the four women settled into place Gwen looked over at Arthur. She smiled to herself at how wonderful he looked. The king he would become should be evident to all now.

Gwen looked at the chair in the front where Uther sat. He was also dressed in his formal attire. He looked good, almost like his old self. The difference was only apparent when you looked into his eyes. They still had a vacant quality to them.

Arthur took a step forward and addressed the court.

"Lords and Ladies of Camelot, it has been a difficult year. We have seen many trials and experienced many heartaches. We have weathered challenges that would have destroyed lesser kingdoms. Yet through it all, here we stand united, strong and prosperous. It is time to move from a time of mourning what we have lost to a time of rejoicing and looking to what we will gain.

"You see I have tried to be all that this kingdom needed. Fair, loyal, wise and just. As I consider the future of this kingdom and myself, these are the traits that are most valued and most needed. These are the traits your Prince should have. These are the traits…" Arthur glanced over at Guinevere, and her heart stopped "your Princess should have."

He turned and faced Guinevere and extended his hand. She had no idea what was going on except that Arthur was reaching for her and Maude had a smile on her face like she was about to pop. She shakily reached her hand out to his. She felt her nerves leave her in the warmth of his calloused hand and the smile on his face completely melted her. He gently pulled her forward. She wanted to pull away, back out of the center of attention, but she would do no such thing in front of all these people.

Arthur got on his knees. Guinevere made motion to follow, but she saw Arthur shake his head no just as she felt Maude's hand on her elbow gently stopping her. She stood, frozen, fearful over her mistake. Again she looked into Arthur's face and found strength.

Her mind wasn't fully working. Arthur was on his knees before her in front of the royal court. She wanted him to stand up before they declared him mad. And the look on his face – was he about to cry? Merlin was standing on the side and he had a look on his face that rivaled Maude's.

"Guinevere. You are an extraordinary person who is full of grace and wisdom. I love you and I would be honored if you would agree to become my wife."

She could only gasp as she finally understood what was going on. She nodded and smiled as she whispered "yes". Although to her ears it sounded like she was screaming.

He stood and took his beloved in his arms. He relished the perfect way her small frame fit into his arms.

Then he kissed her right there in the throne room. Bliss! Because there was no one who would tell him he couldn't. No more hiding, his love for her was out in the open.

He was barely aware of the cheers and applause that resounded through the room. Some of them genuinely enthusiastic, some polite, while others like the group of noble daughters were clapping only for show, the resentment barely disguised on their noble faces.

This concluded court for the day. Uther stood and walked over to the couple. He clasped Arthur on the shoulder and touched Gwen's shoulder.

"I wish the you both the best." They both bowed to him.

"Thank you Father."

"Thank you" Gwen nearly whispered.

Without further fanfare he turned and headed back to his chambers with his servants in tow making sure he arrived safely. Those nearest to him could hear him muttering to himself about 'true love'.

Arthur and Gwen stood together as the people of the court began to line up to congratulate their prince and introduce themselves to their future princess. Gwen found it ironic that people who had ignored her all of her life were now lined up to speak to her.

First in line were a Lord and Lady that happened to be standing in the best place. They both bowed to the future royal couple.

"Welcome to Camelot" they said as they bowed to Gwen.

"Thank you" she said as her eyes knitted together in confusion.

She thought it odd, but the next couple was in front of her and the scene repeated, except the Lord turn to her and said "We are honored you have come here to Camelot."

Lady Willow turned to Lady Devon. "We must cut the line, approach her early so that she will remember us. Lady Maude has clearly established a rapport with her by being her escort, but we must make sure she knows who we are."

"You're right. We must make sure she invites us to tea at her table. Or that she will at least stop by ours."

Ladies Devon and Willow weaseled their way to the front of the line and introduced themselves. They bowed to Arthur and turned their attentions to Guinevere.

Lady Devon started "We have a lovely ladies tea here in Camelot. We hope that at the next one you will be sure to grace us with your presence. Or perhaps even a private tea, just between us."

Before Gwen could answer, Lady Willow leaned in conspiratorially "We are so happy to have you here. Before you, our dear Prince had his eyes on marrying a dirty little servant." Lady Devon looked at her in surprise. It was a bold move, what if the Princess wasn't a gossip? What if she was offended by such a scandalous revelation about the Prince?

Gwen was in shock. She was about to respond when a small group of three women her age stepped into view. Gwen was familiar with these girls. More than all the other nobles their age, they were particularly snobby and mean.

Each congratulated Arthur individually. Lady Margaret seemed to greet him enthusiastically as if they were friends, but Arthur was uncharacteristically cold towards her. When they reached Gwen she found that they reacted much differently than the older nobility. They bowed perfectly, but it was something in their eyes. Gwen didn't know if they recognized her, but she knew she was being sized up. And she responded by ignoring them and looking away with supreme indifference, just as Lady Maude taught her. The girls walked away dissatisfied that their subtle intimidation had no effect.

The next woman stepped in her line of sight. She almost laughed when Lady Glynn asked when her riding party had arrived and if others from her kingdom would arrive for the wedding.

Arthur finally caught wind of the kind of comments Gwen was getting. He stepped in before she had a chance to answer. "One moment Lady Glynn." He turned to address the court "A moment everyone."

He ushered Guinevere to a private corner and they both did their best to ignore the prying eyes.

Immediately the whispering began. Lady Willow turned to Lady Devon "Maybe he's calling it off?"

"He just proposed. Why would he call it off?"

"Why would he leave Princess Elena at the altar?"

Lady Devon nodded her head thoughtfully.

Lady Willow looked over at her daughter and smiled. She could see Lady Margaret and her two closest friends also watching the royal couple with more interest than the rest of the room. As the couple's discussion seemed to become more serious, Margaret's face became happier and happier.

In another section of the room another group of young noble girls were talking. "Didn't you see the way he looked at Lady Margaret."

"No, but whatever you saw, I'm sure it was nothing."

"But he was with her."

"So she says. Who knows if she's lying? If she's not then she has learned the hard way that playing the harlot for royalty will not help you get a crown."

"But if he breaks it off with this princess, then Margaret will be his choice."

"No, if he breaks it off, I think he will go back to the servant girl. Either way, he didn't choose Margaret before, so why would he choose her now? Besides maybe he's looking for something new?" she said as she looked at him with a sly smile.

"And you think he would consider you?"

"Why not? I'm prettier than Margaret. Besides, didn't you see the way he looked at me?" Her friend just rolled her eyes.

"Yep, we'll see."

"We'll see indeed."

Meanwhile Guinevere concentrated on ignoring the room full of onlookers. "Arthur, most of them don't recognize me. They don't know that I'm a serving girl."

"Was a serving girl" he corrected with a smile.

"Was" she repeated humbly.

"But you're right, I never considered the possibility that they wouldn't recognize you. I want this to be as easy for you as possible. Do you want me to tell them as they speak with us, or shall I address them all directly?"

"Actually, I would like to address them all."

Arthur couldn't hide his surprise "Really?"

She smiled as she nodded her head. "At some point I will have to address them. I'd rather do it now than face them for the first time during a ceremony."

"Yes, you're right" he smiled. He would sometimes forget how brave she was, especially in the face of adversity.

"Will you stand with me?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

They turned and walked back to the line.

"People of the court. My betrothed would like to address you."

Lady Margaret's countenance fell when Arthur uttered the word 'betrothed'. The whispers calmed as they faced her with rapt attention, wondering what she would say. Before she opened her mouth she looked at Lady Maude who smiled and gave her a reassuring nod.

"People of the court, all of you know me, although some of you may not recognize me. My name is Guinevere Leodegrance, and I am the daughter of the now deceased town blacksmith, Thomas." Gasps could be heard throughout the room as people took in who she really was.

Lady Willow and Lady Devon looked at each other in shock and horror. Lady Willow swallowed hard. Lady Devon looked at her and whispered "You had to open your big mouth with that servant comment!"

"But I…"

Before she could complete her answer Lady Devon moved away from her. Lady Willow just frowned as she watched Lady Devon stand next to Lady Maude and smile at her sweetly. Lady Maude looked over at her and politely nodded her head.

"I have lived in Camelot all my life. I love my home and I love this kingdom..." She glanced at Arthur. "… and I love Prince Arthur. I will do whatever it takes to support my future husband in serving Camelot's best interests and those of all its people."

Arthur was prepared to start clapping so that members of the court would follow suit, but Merlin, Lady Maude, the knights and a few others had spontaneously started clapping and the rest of the court followed.

It wasn't the best speech he had ever heard, but it was her first and it was straight from her heart. He was so very proud of her. He discretely clasped her hand for a moment. The nobles were still lined up to approach them, but their comments and questions to Guinevere were now quite different.

While everyone was greeting them both the comments were primarily for Guinevere. Especially now that the knights had finally approached. He knew they were saving their real comments for when they were away from public ears.

He stepped away for a moment to hear a report from the border patrol about the ongoing issues with the neighboring kingdom. When he re-entered he was going to go back to her side, but he saw a group of women together deep in conversation. They had to be speaking about Guinevere and he was curious what they were saying about his beloved now. They seemed to think they were whispering, but as he stood a mere few feet away, shielded by the arch of the curtain he heard every word.

"I can't believe that's the scruffy maid."

"I can't either. She's definitely not scruffy".

"She actually looks and sounds the part. I've never seen a maid around here with that bearing. She walks, talks and moves like the nobility."

"Didn't you hear? Lady Willow has already insulted her. She may look like nobility, but hopefully she's as forgiving as a servant."

"Let's hope. And let's hope that she doesn't resent all of the nobility over Willow's big mouth."

"Well, I invited her to tea."

"You did? So did I."

"I heard Lady Charis also invited her."

"I wonder which invitation she will honor?"

"I wonder what she will want to talk about? What will impress her?"

"Don't know. But one thing is for certain, Willow will not be at my table."

"Mine either."

Arthur walked back to Guinevere's side somewhat satisfied. "The nobles would still talk, there was nothing he could do about it. But at least they saw her as someone they would have to respect, which is what he wanted all along."

With most of the nobles and knights having made their greetings, Lady Maude and her husband Lord Atherol stepped forward.

Arthur thanked them both for their help. Guinevere gave her a big smile and a hug. "You are very good at keeping secrets."

Lady Maude playfully shrugged her shoulders. "There is no way I was going to mess up the Prince's big plan. Sorry to be so fussy this morning, but I knew all eyes would be on you today."

"Thank you, Lady Maude. You were right about everything, and I don't know what I would have done without you. Before you leave I must speak with you privately. I need a favor."

"Anything you wish my Lady."

She and her husband stepped away so that the few people left on the line couple make their greetings.

Lady Drew and her husband stepped forward. Again Arthur thanked them for their help. Lady Drew properly bowed before Guinevere. She gave her a big fake smile. "My Lady, it was a pleasure to… help you."

Guinevere tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement as was proper. "Thank you for your **service** Lady Drew." Gwen saw Lady Drew's nostrils flare at the choice of the word 'service', rather than 'help'. She knew it would get under her skin.

After they moved on, Lord William turned to his wife. "Lady Maude gets a big hug and a genuine smile. She was almost cold towards you."

"I cannot help if she had a closer relationship with Maude."

"I know you better than anyone. Your only task was simple. Teach the girl and form a good relationship with her."

"Well, I tried. But someone like her…"

"You silly woman, could you not hold your snobbery for a few hours? Why would you insult the future Queen? And even now you still do it."

"Husband, calm yourself. I never thought Arthur would go through with."

"But he did. And now you've alienated her. This is not over. You and I will have a strong talk when we return home."

"He can still change his mind. Remember Princess Elena?"

Lord William ignored his wife as he walked on. She was still talking to herself about Arthur changing his mind as she walked behind him, still trying to justify her actios.

As everything settled Guinevere stood on the side with Lady Maude. She ignored the eyes of all the women who were looking at Maude with interest, and envy.

"I just wanted to thank you again. Now I see just how to apply all your lessons."

"It's been my honor to serve you. I'll miss working with you."

"Well, I was thinking… There's a royal wedding to plan. I know the chief servant will being looking after the details, but perhaps I could count on your expertise to ensure this are perfect?"

"My Lady, nothing would give me more pleasure".

**Story Note: Thank you for reading. As I mentioned in the beginning, this is NOT the last chapter. In the reviews for the last chapter someone mentioned that they hoped the story would end with a wedding. I immediately dismissed the idea, because it always ended with the marriage proposal and Gwen showing herself capable before her naysayers. But that comment planted a seed in my mind. And it became an extension of the story that I could not ignore. So as a result, I had to amend this chapter to set up the next two chapters. The 'in progress' Chapter 8 will be a wedding. And Chapter 9… I don't have to tell you what happens after a wedding.**

**Authors note: Please comment and let me know your thoughts or your constructive criticism. You never know if your comment will be the spark of something new.**

**One last thing… The number at the end of the story means that I forgot to remove the page numbers in Word before I posted the story. The upload manager removes all pages numbers except the last one.**

13


	8. Countdown

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to continue the story. Shortly after I posted chapter 7 my mother was diagnosed with cancer. I was too upset and distraught to write. Especially since cancer claimed my beloved Aunt in February 2012, less than two months after her diagnosis. I'm pleased to say after months of Doctor's visits, testing, chemo and radiation my mother is alive, recovering and cancer free. With my mind clear again I was able to continue the story. Chapter 9 will be up soon.**

**Story Note: Your comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**

CHAPTER 8 - Countdown

**ooo 5 Days Before the Wedding ooo**

Merlin could see that Arthur had something on his mind. As much as his friend tried to tough his way through it, it had been showing on his face for the past few days. At first he thought it was pre-wedding jitters, but he somehow had the feeling it was something more. Merlin tried to get him to talk about it, but for once the Prince was tight lipped with him.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Leave me alone Merlin. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Well howabout this…"

Arthur just rolled his eyes as Merlin started to give his unwanted advice. "It's obvious that you can't talk to me about it. But maybe there's someone else who can help you with your problem?"

"Merlin…"

"Just think about it. Because whatever is bothering you, working it out on your own isn't… working."

Arthur opened his mouth to chastise Merlin again, but then it hit him. Merlin was right. But there was no way he was going to tell Merlin that. "I'll think about it Merlin."

"If you give me a hint at what the problem is, perhaps I can recommend someone?"

Arthur responded by grabbing the vase off the table and hurling it at Merlin who ducked just in the nick of time and ran out of Arthur's chambers.

Arthur pursed his lips as he began to mentally run through a list of people who might be able to help him with his issue. This was probably a discussion he should have with his Father, but even if his Father was his old self, somehow he didn't think he could discuss this with him.

Once the decision was made he sent for Merlin, then sent him to muck out the stables. He had to be sure Merlin would be out of his hair for a few hours. Merlin had an uncanny ability for showing up at just the wrong moment.

Knowing that Merlin would be out of sight for the next couple of hours, Arthur made a bee line straight towards the place that held Merlin's room.

He opened the door to the physician's chambers and was relieved to find the old healer there alone. Gaius looked up from the concoction he was making and saw the young prince.

"Good day Sire, Merlin isn't here."

"I didn't come to see Merlin"

"I see. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you about something. Something private that requires the utmost discretion. Can I trust that our conversation will stay between us?"

"Absolutely Sire." He could see that Arthur was ill at ease. He decided to remain silent to make it as comfortable for him as possible. Although Gaius had to admit, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Arthur pursed his lips and took a deep breath before he spoke. "As you are aware, my marriage to Guinevere is in a few days."

Gaius nodded in response.

"The issue is with… the wedding night, specifically the consummation of our union." Arthur looked away and missed seeing the surprised expression on Gaius' face.

"Guinevere has saved herself in this regard as a gift for her husband… as a gift for me. I want that night to be special for her, as pleasurable for her as it will be for me."

Gaius thought to himself for a few moments. "Well there is an elixir I could create that would make her more amorous towards you and thereby increasing the pleasure for you both."

"No, that's not what I'm looking for."

"If I may ask Arthur, have you been with a woman before?"

Arthur looked insulted for a moment and then it passed. "I have. I've been with three different women."

Gaius looked at him patiently. "I know this is a difficult discussion, but what was your experience like? What would prompt these concerns?"

"For two of them it was not their first experience. For another young woman it was her first time. That's how I know it can be more pain than pleasure."

Gaius saw regret in Arthur's face. "What happened?"

Arthur looked up at him, and then looked away. His voice was low, almost like a whisper. "I didn't know. I didn't know that I had to be slow and gentle the first time. I took her as I had the others… her tears… I didn't know. She wasn't hurt or anything and the next time with her was fine. But the sight of her crying…"

"I see, and the other women?"

"No problems. I treated them all well enough I guess, but it was all about me. The act of being with them was for my pleasure alone, but with Guinevere…" his voice trailed off.

"I understand, you truly love her. There is a difference between making love and having intercourse. And when you are with her you want it to be special."

Arthur's head popped up when Gaius said that. "Yes! I haven't been with anyone since I developed feelings for Guinevere. My desire for her is almost stronger than I can contain. But on our wedding night… I don't want to just have at her like some barbarian. I don't want Guinevere crying beneath me. I know a woman's first time is difficult, but if I'm skilled I think I can make it a pleasure for her. "

"I'm afraid there will be some discomfort for her no matter how gentle you are." Arthur frowned. "But you can make it as pleasurable for her as possible. I believe I know what can help you. In the archives there is at least one text that I am aware of specifically for the art of love making. And I've heard stories of other sacred texts that speak of how to create great pleasure. I believe they would be beneficial if you read through them. If you go to the library…"

"As I mentioned this is a private matter. I do not wish to share this concern with Geoffrey of Monmouth."

"Well, I would be happy to go to the archives and extract the best texts and have them brought to your chambers. Discretely of course, no one will be aware of what they are except you and me."

"It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Gaius."

ooOOoOOoo

Gwen sat back on the chair in her cottage. Her mind was swimming with details. Lady Maude commissioned a brand new gown for her. She was really into the details, discussing things that Gwen didn't even consider. According to Lady Maude a wedding only happens once and to be in a position of becoming royalty… it had to be extra special.

There was nothing stopping her from moving into the castle now. But this was her home. She was born in the back room and had lived there all her life with her family. This is the place where Arthur fell in love with her and this was the place he first kissed her. So many memories of family and friends, she had to say good-bye to her home in her own way. Until the next family moved in and made memories of their own.

There was a knock at the door, she knew exactly who it was.

"Come in Vala."

The maid smiled as she brought in fruit, fresh baked bread and water.

"My Lady, I was wondering if I could ask you about something…"

"Of course. What is it?"

Vala looked at her, her eyes filled with concern. She opened her mouth and then closed it again just as quickly.

"Oh, never mind."

"Please Vala. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"You have so much on your mind with your big day coming up and all. But I was wondering…" her voice trailed off.

"Go on."

"Well, after you're married… you won't need your residence in the lower town anymore."

"That's right."

"So, you won't need two maids anymore. I know that Hortense is your castle maid, but I wondered if you might consider me for the position. I know I shouldn't ask, it's just that you're the kindest mistress I've ever seen. And it's been such a joy to work for you, it would be hard to go back to the palace laundry after this."

Guinevere remembered what things were like in the laundry. The laundry had to be done, but it could be grueling work at times. She stood silently for a moment and thought about it.

"Don't worry Vala, no matter what you will not return to the palace laundry. I will find a good place for you."

"Thank you my Lady."

ooOoOoOoo

Later that evening Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers smelling of the stables and carrying a sack.

"Gaius told me to bring you this bag. Said you would know what it's for."

"Thanks. Just place the bag on the table."

"What you got going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Merlin. You should be on your way."

Merlin just turned to leave since Arthur had been in such a surly mood earlier.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the night."

Merlin's eyes went wide. He was curious and wanted to question why, but instead he left grateful for his good fortune.

Once he was certain Merlin had left, Arthur took out the books Gaius sent, and began to read through each page carefully.

**ooo 2 Days Before the Wedding ooo**

It was still dark outside when Arthur woke. He was sweating and breathing hard. It was the third time he'd had this nightmare. He couldn't understand it. He loved Guinevere there was no doubt. And he was certain that she loved him back, but that dream… that horrible dream.

It always started rather beautifully. Guinevere was with him, pledging her love to him. And then the look on her face changed from happiness to one of sorrow. He wanted to know what was wrong, but when he took a step towards her she was further away. She hadn't even taken a step, she was just somehow further away from him. He kept walking towards her and eventually he was running. No matter how fast he ran she was always at least three steps ahead of him. He couldn't catch her. "I'm sorry" she said and then she turned and was gone in a puff of smoke.

He groaned over the dream his wedding jitters produced. It made him anxious for the time to pass so Guinevere would be with him and the nightmare would end. He collapsed back into his bed and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

ooOoOoOoo

When Vala and Hortense entered Gwen's castle chambers they looked at each other curiously. Lady Guinevere was standing there by herself. They expected to see Lady Maude and wedding preparations all over the table. Instead she was standing there as if she were waiting just for them.

They both bowed to her. "My lady" they almost said in unison.

She smiled at them. "Vala, Hortense – why don't you sit with me a moment."

They both quickly and quietly sat down at her long table. Each of the maids was now feeling a bit nervous wondering why she would want to speak with them. And to be invited to sit with her made them more anxious.

"As you know, my wedding is in two days. And with everything going on I plan to remain in the castle the next two nights. I'll only return to the cottage to gather any items that I may want to keep."

Vala could feel her emotions start to well up. Taking care of Gwen in the cottage was her job. She was about to be sacked. She only wished that Hortense wasn't here to witness it. She didn't want to see her gloat. She silently steeled herself to be gracious about it. Last thing she wanted to do was upset Gwen before her wedding.

"It is traditional for a lady to have only one maid. I was Morgana's maid and I know how difficult it was to care for her everyday. I've had a long talk with Prince Arthur." She looked at them apprehensively. "If you are agreeable, you are both welcome to remain as my maids."

"Really?" said Hortense in almost disbelief.

"You don't have to. If you would like to do something different you are welcome to do so. I just wanted to offer it to you."

"Yes, I would love to continue as your maid" said Vala with unhidden glee.

Not to be out done, Hortense chimed in "Yes, I also agree."

"Wonderful. And what this also means, is that you can each take a little extra time for yourselves. Perhaps even a day off here and there."

"A day off?" said Hortense in amazement.

Gwen nodded. "When I was Morgana's maid I served her with gratitude for my position in the castle. But I was only allowed off when I was ill. I often struggled to be able to care for the needs of my father. It got easier when he… passed on. I am treating you the way I would have liked to have been treated when I was a maid."

Her words struck a genuine chord with Hortense and her eyes welled up as she said "Thank you." No one had ever cared enough for her to think of her in this way.

"No, thank you. You both have been so good to me during my transition time. And I'm glad to know I have your support for the times to come."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" called out Gwen.

Lady Maude entered with rolls of parchment under her arm. No doubt the latest wedding details that she wanted to run by Gwen.

She looked at the three women sitting together at the table.

"My Lady. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. We were just finishing up."

"Yes, we have duties to attend to" declared Hortense and both maids got up to leave. They both had big smiles on their faces. "Thank you" they both said as they bowed to Gwen.

After they left Lady Maude turned to Gwen.

"Well, you seem to have made their day."

"I told them both they could stay on as my maids after I'm married. Neither of them have to return to their old positions."

"Two maids? That is very generous of you."

"I would have appreciated a second maid when I was working for Morgana. There is no shame in being a servant. But there is no reason to make the job more difficult."

Lady Maude just stood looking at her with a look of strong emotion of her face.

"What is it Lady Maude?"

"Camelot is a good kingdom. And one day… it will be an amazing kingdom where the rulers truly care about their subjects. I can't wait until you are Queen. You will be brilliant."

**ooo One Day Prior ooo**

Lady Margaret stood in her chambers in her family estate. She stood in front of the mirror holding yet another gown up in front of her.

Her friend was sitting on her bed watching her with barely feigned interest. "Why are you fussing over your dress Margaret? Yes, it's a royal wedding, but your making too much fuss."

She turned with her friend holding the silky dress up to her body. "What do you think?"

"That dress is scandalous. Are you hoping to meet a young man? Because that dress may attract the wrong sort."

"Yes, I do plan to attract the attention of a man."

"It had better not be Percival. I intend to catch his eye at the wedding."

"Percival? Really? He's common."

"He's a knight and he's handsome."

"Handsome or not, knight or not, he is NOT of the nobility. I have my eye on someone much better."

She narrowed her eyes at Margaret. "You're dressing for Arthur, aren't you?"

"Perhaps", she said with a coy smile.

"It's his wedding. Do you really think he will take one look at you and call it off?"

"Why not? He did it once before."

"Yes, but it wasn't you he was looking at. Rumor has it he was looking at that serving girl."

"So what. This time when he sees me in this dress, it will be I who changes his mind."

"And if he doesn't change his mind?"

"One way or another he is NOT getting married tomorrow."

"What do you mean? What do you have planned?"

Margaret merely smiled as if she would keep her secret. But then her tongue got the best of her.

"I have it all figured out. There's a part of the ceremony where they will ask for a protest from the witnesses."

"And you plan to speak up?"

"Yes. I will confess to all that he has bedded me. I will say that that act was a promise from him to me and that he is breaking that promise by marrying another. That as a result I have been defiled by him."

"So you'll tell the entire court about your past. How will that help your cause?"

"Because the serving girl will be so embarrassed she'll walk out on him. And if she doesn't, I'll say that his claim on the virtue of a noblewoman is worth more than a verbal claim on a mere maid."

"I don't know Margaret. If this doesn't work in your favor it will shame you and your family."

"But if it does then I will be Princess Margaret, and someday I'll be Queen."

"But he'll despise you."

"I don't care. The important thing is that the crown will be mine. I'll even let him keep the maid to satisfy his lusts if that's what he wants. But I will not have her take my place. A serving girl is not better than a noble woman. If he marries her, other noblemen will take serving girls as wives. Being a noble woman will come to mean nothing. We will be nothing."

The comment about her nobility coming to mean nothing struck a chord. "You're right. A serving girl is not better than a noblewoman; I don't care how beautiful she is."

"Then help me. I need him to call it off the moment he sees me."

Together the two young ladies began to pick out clothes for Margaret that would be sure to turn Arthur's head.

**ooo THE WEDDING DAY ooo**

Guinevere opened her eyes and immediately her heart started racing. She heard the sound of one of her servants gently opening the door. Her head popped up.

"Oh, my Lady. You're already awake. I hope you slept well" said Hortense.

"I barely slept, but thanks for asking."

"Well, it's completely understandable. It's a big day for you today."

"Don't remind me."

"But I thought you wanted to be married to the prince?"

"I do, very much. But it's not like a regular wedding where I'll be surrounded by my family, my friends. The entire kingdom will have their eyes on us. What if I do the wrong thing? What if I trip down the isle?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now let me set up your breakfast and we'll get you started on your big day."

Guinevere sat down at the table and picked up a cup of hot tea. Her hand was shaking terribly. She put the cup down and sat back for a moment. She looked around, grateful that Hortense didn't see her hand.

There was a knock at the door. It was Lady Maude.

"Good Morning my Lady."

"Good Morning Lady Maude."

"It's time to get ready."

ooOooOoo

"Rise and shine"

Arthur opened his eyes and sat right up. He was in a similar state as Guinevere. His heart was racing, but it wasn't just excitement. He had had that nightmare again. But it was the last time because this was the day. Guinevere would become his wife and there would be no more nightmares.

"Oi look at you popping right up. Excited about today?"

"Shut up Merlin."

Merlin merely smiled at him. "Your breakfast is over there. I'll start preparing your bath and then we'll get you ready."

Arthur saw his table and it was filled with a large selection of fruits, breads, meats and cheeses. It was a feast compared to any other morning.

"What's all this?"

"It's a big day for you. I figured something special was in order."

Arthur didn't complain. He got up and began to dig into the spread on the table. He lost himself in the food, his nerves temporarily at bay. He waited around while Merlin prepared a nice hot bath for him.

Two hours later Arthur had scrubbed himself extra clean – twice!

He moved behind the partition to put his clothes on. After he was dressed in his finest clothes he stepped out. Merlin was diligently cleaning up behind Arthur. His chambers needed to be perfect since Gwen would be moving in later that day.

He stepped behind the partition and called out to his master. "Arthur?"

"What is it Merlin?" he said as he started buttoning his jacket.

"Forget something?"

Arthur looked up to see Merlin dangling his breaches.

"Huh?" said Arthur as he pulled back the binding of his trousers. "I don't believe this" he said as he pulled his jacket and his shirt off.

"Why did you take off your shirt?"

Arthur looked at him stunned. He grabbed the shirt and threw it back over his head. This time it was inside out.

Arthur grabbed the breaches and headed back behind the partition. Merlin decided to let him put his breaches on first and then correct the shirt. An hour later Arthur was fully dressed and everything was on correctly.

With all the activity now ceased his mind cleared and his nightmare came back to him. He tried to put it from his mind but couldn't shake it. Then he turned to Merlin

"You'll set up everything as I asked?"

"Of course."

Then Arthur gave voice to his greatest concern. "Guinevere is coming isn't she? She didn't change her mind or anything, right?"

"Change her mind?" Merlin smiled as he looked at him with utter disbelief. "Arthur, don't worry she's going to show up. She's probably still getting ready as we speak."

"Yes, you're right." After a few months he turned to Merlin who had a bucket of dirty bathwater in each hand. "Can you check on her?"

Merlin just sighed. He would not give Arthur any arguments today. He put down the buckets and headed downstairs.

He knocked on the door. He smiled at Vala when she answered. The girl looked ragged. Her hair was askew, her clothes were disheveled and she seemed to be out of breath. He waved her to come outside.

"Make it quick. What's going on?"

"Is she dressed?"

"No. We just started dressing her. Lady Maude made us wash her hair and brush it four thousand times."

"Four thousand!?"

"Yes. It's not everyday a peasant becomes royalty."

"How is she? Is she Ok?"

"A bundle of nerves."

"Arthur too."

"I'd better get back."

"Ok." Merlin went to turn away when a thought popped into his head. "Wait, I almost forgot. Tell her… that Arthur sends his love and can't wait to see her."

She smiled. "I'll let her know."

ooOooOoo

As Arthur and Merlin stood in the ante-chamber of the throne room, Merlin watched his friend anxiously. He had thought Arthur's mood would have calmed down, but it was quite the opposite. He paced back and forth, back and forth in silence. Although he said nothing the tension rolled off of him in waves.

Meanwhile Gwen was still in her chambers. And the room was still a flurry of motion. She wasn't late yet, but in another moment or two she would be. Lady Maude wiped the sweat from her brow as Hortense closed the last fastening on the back of Guinevere's dress.

"I think you're ready."

Gwen just sat there staring at the floor as she had been most of the morning.

"Lady Guinevere?"

"Huh?"

"I believe you're ready."

"Thank you" she said almost absently. She stood up and began walking forward. The beauty of her in her finery was lost as all of the women looked at her curiously.

"My lady?" said Lady Maude.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To my wedding."

"The door is in the opposite direction."

She stopped and looked around focusing on her surroundings. "Right."

Lady Maude stepped forward and took her hand to comfort her just like she did when they were on the way to her engagement.

"I can escort you, if you would like."

"Yes, thank you."

Lady Maude smiled. She had intended to spend a bit of time refreshing herself, but this was what her friend needed and she would be there for her.

"My ladies, we need to stay for a bit" said Hortense.

"Of course" replied Lady Maude.

As she walked Lady Guinevere out, she took a look back at the chambers. The place looked like it had been ransacked by bandits. But one look at Guinevere and it was worth it.

Outside the throne room Arthur's heart jumped as he heard the doors begin to open. It was time. As he stepped into the throne room, the horns began to blow announcing his entry. He saw the nobles and knights arrayed in their finest garments. Many of them were wearing Camelot red.

Lady Margaret pulled the shawl away from her body when the doors opened. She smiled certain that Arthur's eyes would focus on her. Her hair was brushed and swirled into an intricate design. Her face was covered in rogue and other beauty enhancements. Her dress was scandalously reveling.

Arthur looked around as he walked down the isle. He looked her way, but to her dismay his eyes never fixated on her. She might as well have been one of the wall hangings. This fueled her anger. She had been re-thinking her second course of action. Should she speak out during the ceremony? But Arthur Pendragon had ignored her for the last time. Today he was going to pay.

Arthur took his place in the front and looked back towards the red carpet that Guinevere would walk on. The isle was lined with huge planters of flowers. In the front of the altar where he stood, there were more flowers. He nodded to his father who wasn't looking particularly well today. Each day it was a guess as to how much of himself he would be.

"Father" he said as he smiled at him.

His father looked at him blankly and nodded his head before he resumed looking at the wall. His thoughts were a complete mystery to his son.

Geoffrey of Monmouth was in place. The cloth for the hand fastening ceremony held discretely in his hand. Arthur was calm, but the longer he stood there, the more ill at ease he felt. He hoped that Guinevere was still coming and that she hadn't changed her mind. He had to keep reminding himself it was nothing but a stupid dream.

Mere minutes later he heard the heavy wooden doors opened again. He saw Guinevere walk through on the arm of her brother. She looked up front to the altar and smiled at him. It took his breath away. Arthur felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

She came closer and stood near him. She was so beautiful, so perfect, like a dream. Elyan stepped away.

Geoffrey nodded to them and Arthur raised his hands in front of him. Guinevere followed his action putting her hands in his. He felt her soft hands and marveled at how small they were compared to his. Geoffrey then proceeded to take the cloth and wrap it around their clasped hands.

Geoffrey began to speak. "Ladies and Lords of Camelot, we gather here today to witness the union of these two souls. The act of marriage is an ancient and profound act. To publicly proclaim that you will commit yourself to one person and forsake all others is the truest act of love. Today you all stand witness for the union of Prince Arthur Pendragon to Guinevere of Camelot.

"Prince Arthur, is it your desire to take this woman to be your wife? To love her, cherish her and care for her all the rest of her days forsaking all others?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, conveying the depth of how much he meant this statement. "It is." He saw her chest heave as her breath caught for a moment.

"Guinevere Leodegrance, is it your desire to take this man to be your husband? To love him, honor him and care for him all the rest of his days forsaking all others?"

She gazed into his eyes. "It is." She could feel his thumb slowly begin to move back and forth against the back of her hand. This hidden caress in front of all these people made her blush.

Margaret took a deep breath as she steeled herself for her big moment. Her chance to speak up was coming. These next few moments could change her life forever, for the better or for the worse. Her mind began racing with all the possibilities as she waited for her moment.

"If there is anyone present who…"

"What's going on here?" Geoffrey was cut off as Uther spoke this question. Arthur's heart fell into his stomach. _'Not now'_ he thought. _'You can't have one of your episodes now'._

There were whispers and gasps as everyone in the room turned to look at their King. Margaret beamed with happiness. Fortune had truly smiled on her today. The wedding was ruined and the blame could not be laid at her feet.

Arthur initially looked over his shoulder, but when he saw his father's face he stepped to the side. Now his entire body was facing Uther. His hands, clasped with Guinevere's within the cloth was in Uther's view now.

"Arthur?"

"Father, this is my wedding. I'm getting married." He tried to be firm, but calm. He needed to get his father settled down.

"Married?" He looked over at Guinevere, his face became puzzled. "Isn't that a serving girl? A serving girl is not worthy of marrying you."

There was another round of gasps and whispers and comments, this time a bit louder. His father's words shocked him. _'Why did he have to have one of his relapses now?' _Without thinking he let go of Guinevere's hands and pulled them from the wrapping as he turned to confront his father.

He did his best to keep his voice neutral. If he used the wrong tone his father would become even more agitated.

"Father remember that we spoke about this. The love I have for her and that she has for me. True love. Remember father? True love. Nothing can stand in the way of that type of love, remember? Like you and my mother. You were there at our engagement. Remember father?"

Uther looked at his son, the confusion still on his face. He looked at his son's face, looked into his eyes. There was an intensity in Arthur's eyes that was able to cut through his father's state of mind.

"True love?"

"Yes father."

"I remember now. You truly love this girl even though she's just a servant."

"That's right."

"I… I gave you my blessing didn't I."

"Yes. And now this is the ceremony."

"I understand." Uther nodded his head. He still looked a little off balance, but that would only be apparent if you looked into his eyes. Arthur would have him escorted to his chambers as soon as the ceremony was over.

He smiled and turned back around to Guinevere. Arthur was shocked again because she was no longer standing at the altar. He turned his head and there she was. She was about four feet down the isle. She was still facing the altar, but there was a look on her face. A look of fear and uncertainty.

"Guinevere?" he almost whispered.

Margaret smiled. The wedding was done. Perhaps she would drop by Arthur's chambers later this evening to console him.

He took a step towards Guinevere and she took a step back. His stomach began to churn as his nightmare was coming to life. His initial thought was to lunge for her, and carry her back to the altar. But that wouldn't be a marriage, she had to 'want' to be his wife.

"It's alright Guinevere, he remembers now. Come back to the altar."

She just stood there with a look of profound sadness on her face.

"I'm just a servant in a pretty dress. I… I'm not worthy of you."

Margaret's smile widened. She nodded her head in agreement as she thought _'Run away. Just run away.'_

He just stood looking at her in shock. He thought this concern had been settled weeks ago. But it seems his father's words opened a new wound and cut her deeply.

"Guinevere…" he said softly. "You are more than worthy. I know my father has upset you, but don't let that taint what you know to be true. You know that I love you with all my heart, and I believe that you love me too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Believe? How can there be any question? I love you more than anything Arthur!"

"Then stay with me. Marry me. I don't care that you were born a peasant. Your heart is as noble as any I've ever seen. I love you Guinevere and I cannot be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either."

"Then let us continue, and we will sort the rest out… together."

He saw her face ease just a bit, but she still hadn't taken one step towards him.

"It's alright Guinevere. Come to me. It's alright."

After a few moments she slowly closed the few steps between them. When she was finally close enough he pulled her into an embrace, enveloping her small body. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Lady Margaret along with the rest of the court was mesmerized by the look on his face. She had never seen such emotion from him. The love was apparent on his face. Her breath caught as she watched him kiss the top of her head, like she was the most precious jewel.

Lady Margaret hung her head as she pulled her shawl across her body covering up the flesh she had displayed for the unnoticing Arthur. She was embarrassed that she had tried to stand in the face of such love. Her only thought was that one day she would find someone who loved her half that much.

When the embrace ended Arthur and Guinevere took one step to stand before Geoffrey again.

As Guinevere and Arthur joined hands for the second time that day Geoffrey wrapped their hands again. This time he was more reverent than the first.

All could see that the normally stoic historian and librarian had also been moved. And when he opened his mouth to continue the ceremony, his voice was thick with emotion.

"People of Camelot, they have declared their desire to take each other in matrimony. If there be any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Arthur, you may salute your bride."

And with a smile Arthur sealed his claim on the woman he loved. She was his wife. His wife! He gave her a long deep kiss erasing the moment that was almost stolen from him.

He was so happy he put his arms around her and picked her up swinging her in circle. He marveled at the sound of her laughter. He'd heard it many times before, but this was the first time his 'wife' laughed with him, and the witnesses in the room cheered.

They spent the rest of the time greeting the nobles.

When Lady Margaret looked at Gwen this time, it wasn't with the disdain and snootiness Gwen noticed previously. Gwen saw the wistful expression in her eyes and surmised that this girl wanted Arthur. With this realization she had no malice towards her, only pity. She could only imagine the pain if Arthur loved and married another. Again Arthur greeted her with the same cold indifference.

Afterward they walked onto the balcony so the people could see the royal couple. As they stepped out, the people began to cheer and throw flowers.

Guinevere looked at Arthur. "Do we have to stay up here, or can we go down and greet everyone?"

"We can do whatever you wish."

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

Arthur stood tall and walked proudly down the stairs with his wife on his arm. They walked through the streets where people cheered them. He looked down at her, at the smile on her face. He saw how happy she was, and the wonder on her face.

After a time they headed back to the castle and the horns sounded as they entered the grand hall. They sat down at the table and she took her place next to him at the head table. It was only the two them since his father had retired for the day. Part of him wanted to share this special day with his father also, but after what happened at the ceremony he didn't want anything else to taint this day.

Arthur should have enjoyed the banquet more. It was the best wine he had ever had, and his favorite dishes had been cooked perfectly. Lady Maude had made sure every detail was perfect. On some level he appreciated these things, but all he wanted, was for this banquet to be over so he could start his life with Guinevere.

He sat there patiently as there were jugglers, a jester and other entertainment. What gave him patience was watching the joy on her face as they sat together. He held her hand, knowing that he would have to be content with that level of contact for now.

Everyone was greatly enjoying the celebration. A few knights gathered along one of the walls to relax as they enjoyed their wine. Elyan was about to take another sip his when the sound of his sister's name coming from the group caught his attention. There was a lot of noise in the room as the celebration raged. He strained to hear what they were saying and only picked up on a few words.

"… lucky man."

"I tried…"

"beautiful."

"Screamer or Moaner?"

"Really?"

"Either way, she'll walk funny tomorrow."

He didn't hear the full conversation, but he knew they were discussing his sister's wedding night. All Elyan saw was red. He abruptly stood up and faced down the men.

"Oi. That is my sister you're going on about."

"Sorry Elyan. We didn't mean anything by it" answered one knight.

"It's just a bit of wedding night humor. You know, stuff we'd say about anyone. And your sister is especially…" the man looked over at her and bit his lip.

Elyan sighed. He knew that men spoke like this all the time, but he didn't want to hear it where his sister was involved. "I get it. Just remember that's my sister up there."

"No problem." And the little group disbanded back to their seats.

Eventually Arthur's longest day ended. The couple walked up the stairs and he stood outside of her chambers and kissed her.

"See you soon."

"Soon" she said as she smiled.

And he watched her enter her chambers with her maids for the last time. He practically ran to his chambers. Merlin was already there with a fresh bowl of water and a change of clothes. He thought Arthur would be calmer after the wedding, but now he realized just how wrong he was.

Merlin and Gwen's maids had already moved in most of Gwen's belongings. Merlin had made sure everything was done to Arthur's specifications during the banquet, but it still wasn't enough.

"Merlin!" bellowed Arthur the moment he walked through the door of his chambers.

"I'm right here."

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yeah, everything is exactly as you wanted. Here on the table is honey, strawberries and wine. Over by the bed are those fancy Ostrich feathers, the scented oils, flowers and the fur. Your bowl for washing is right over there."

"Right. Make sure the drinking water is fresh. And wipe down that table again, I can see the smudges from here."

Merlin was exhausted, but he pretended to diligently follow Arthur's commands. Once the prince had freshened up and changed Merlin grabbed the bowl and disposed of the water, and cleaned that area.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask when the honey was collected when there was a knock at his door. The frenzy he had been in suddenly stopped. He swallowed hard, it could only be one person.

Merlin had never been so glad for a day to be over. He was going to sleep well tonight. As he opened the door he froze for a moment transfixed by the vision of Guinevere standing before him. Then he rushed past her before Arthur noticed.

In the hallway Merlin leaned heavily again the wall and took a deep breath. He and the maids had been working non-stop since the moment they awoke. He thought of the brief moment he saw Gwen prepared for her wedding night. He smiled to himself as he thought '_Arthur was a lucky man'_.

Arthur stood before his wife, she looked like a divine angel as she floated into his chambers. It took his breath away.

"Hello Arthur" she said softly.

"Hello Guinevere."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The final chapter is still under construction, but I will be post it as soon as I can. Your feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

21


End file.
